<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Complicated Arrangements by CrazyKZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135339">Complicated Arrangements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKZ/pseuds/CrazyKZ'>CrazyKZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Bullying, Coercion, Confused Thor (Marvel), Dom Thor (Marvel), Dual gender, Evil Odin (Marvel), F/M, Gender Identity, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötnar | Jotuns | Frost Giants (Norse Religion &amp; Lore), Kid Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting (Marvel), Possessive Thor (Marvel), Racism, Sub Loki (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) Being an Idiot, Top Thor (Marvel), war bride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKZ/pseuds/CrazyKZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Jotun Loki is sent to Asgard to prepare to be the spouse of Prince Thor of Asgard. Thor hates the blue abomination, but Loki is determined to succeed for the sake of his people. He struggles with cultural shock and gender identity, as he is dual gender. At home, they can take on whichever role they feel inclined to. He identified as more of a male likeness, But Asgard is determined to make him a female-like queen. But even so, Thor mocks him for being weak and feminine.<br/>Loki just hopes he survives the whole ordeal, without killing Thor and his gang. That would be ever so tragic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel), loki/dark elf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leaving Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Shun/gifts">Love_Shun</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story prompt by Love_Shun ❣</p><p>I am going to do address Loki as "He/Him/His" as long as he is looking and acting more male. Mainly, because the Asir would, and it's easier to write.😁<br/>I know gender can be a touchy topic, and one I am not super familiar with. I'm trying to explain his stance on it, and why he may push away from one side. That said, I would punch someone if they said the things I'm having Thor and his friends say. I do not believe it to be ok!😠🤬</p><p>I'm also trying to be realistic about a racist society, but as I am not racist, I may get some of it wrong.😬</p><p>I'm also going to use earth years, for the sake of everyone knowing what the age they're at is really like. Also, I don't think I want to write 400ish years of stuff before getting to the main events. 😝</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki travels to the Bifrost</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am going to address Loki as "He/Him/His" as long as 'he' is looking and acting more male. Mainly, because the Asir would, and it's easier to write.😁<br/>I know gender can be a touchy topic, and one I am not super familiar dealing with. I'm trying to explain his stance on it, and why he may push away from one side. That said, I would punch someone if they said the things I'm having Thor and his friends say. I do not believe it to be ok!😠🤬</p><p>I'm also trying to be realistic about a racist society, but as I am not racist, I may get some of it wrong.😬</p><p>I'm also going to use earth years, for the sake of everyone knowing what the age they're at is really like. Also, I don't think I want to write 400ish years of stuff before getting to the main events. 😝</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>  Loki stared out of the carriage, but didn't really see anything, as his mind churned and twisted over his situation. They were taking him to the Bifrost sight to be taken to Asgard. There, he would meet his future husband, and Loki would be living in the palace in Asgard, as they prepare him for his new role as Thor's Wife....Husband? Whatever the Asgardian's call them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He would miss Jötunheimr. He was only 12 years old, and Jötunheimr was all he had ever known. He had never seen an Asgardian before the negotiations for their arranged marriage to save Jötunheimr. The strange creamy flat skin of The Asgardians didn't seem ugly to him, but neither was it appealing.  They had worn so many clothes, in many bright colors Loki had never seen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Jötunheimr had shades of blue, gray, white, black, and bits of brown, and He did look forward to seeing all the new colors in Asgard and learning their names. He looked forward to the plethora of knowledge he would have access to. Asgard's Royal library was said to be 10 times larger than the library at the palace in Útgarðar. He could not even picture such a thing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He loved the library and reading, but he was very active and was taught all the things a prince should know. His father had been insistent that he be trained up to be the best ruler possible. He had been learning politics, war strategy, hunting, fighting with an ice blade, creating other weapons of ice and the best way to use them. How to incorporate magic into his fighting and creations.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  How to compensate for his small size was something he had to learn early on. Now, he could take on two frost giants his age, and win. They were usually at least twice his size, but he learned to use that against them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  His Father was proud of his well rounded education, and Loki prided himself on pleasing his father by being top of his class in every subject. He had a brilliant mind, according to his instructors. They often found much harder and challenging work for him to do, than the rest of his class. Or place him with the older children of the elite.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He had two older brothers, which is why he would likely never be king of Jötunheimr.  Byleistr and Helblindi would train with Loki on occasion. Byle Thought it amusing to spar with the tiny child, being 5 years older then he was. Loki never won.  But Byle was patient and would teach Loki techniques and things to watch for. It became a bit more evenly matched when Loki started adding magic to his technique, and though Loki still didn't win, It was close enough, Byle respected Loki's fighting prowess.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Hel was another story. He enjoyed beating Loki down.  Hel was only 2 years older than Loki, and often rubbed his older status and much taller height in the small boy's face. He was livid the day Loki first beat him in a match. It wasn't long before Loki was winning more matches than not. He was swift and agile, talented at creating ice weapons, and even more so at implementing his magic.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  The other two did not have a penchant for magic, and it was an advantage Loki was taught to utilize well. But off the training grounds is where Loki shone the most. He soaked up any knowledge available to him. His brothers often asked him questions they didn't have answers to, and if Loki didn't know the answer, he would have it within the hour.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  It was lazy on his brothers part, but it made Loki feel needed and appreciated, so he never complained. He would not do their homework though. Maybe help them find the instructions, or tell them they are wrong, but never the answers. Besides, Hel's education was on a much lower level, and it bored Loki.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Byle was training to be king, and his education was much different then the other two, but Loki would ask to borrow his text books, or have Byle tell him of a lecture. Byle found his inquisitive brother amusing and would always humor him. Sometimes treating the telling of a lecture like it was a fascinating adventure to regale. It only increased Loki's love for knowledge.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Now, he would have access to the largest library he had ever heard of, mages that could teach him new aspects of seidr, Kids his size to fight, new techniques for fighting, new weapons, and SO much more. For all of this, Loki was more than excited.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  But, it also meant he would someday marry Thor, God of Thunder. An Æsir. He hoped they would let him to continue to identify as male. It had been explained to him, the differences and roles of each gender, at a young age.  Jötnar were both genders, sometimes showing more of one than the other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki felt he identified more with the Aesir male roles and attitudes. He felt protective, a sense of leadership, a talent for fighting, and enjoyed things in general that were more masculine according to other realms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  His mother Fárbauti warned him that he may not have the luxury of choosing, once he had been betrothed. It would be up to his intended and the kingdom which direction he would need to go.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He dreaded that the most though. He could not fathom being a mother, though he knew that would be a major part of his role. He loved his mother, but he did not want her role. He didn't want to have babies, raise them, and never be able to do anything that had to do with the kingdom except small trivial things or Female related things.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He had wanted to rule, be king, make changes, and help the people, but it was always evident that would not happen for him. Now he hoped to at least be an advisor and advisory for the people. Perhaps the Galactic Sorcerer Supreme as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  The carriage came to an abrupt stop. Finally. The door opened, and Loki stepped out. He stretched his cramped limbs, as he looked around. He had never been to the Bifrost sight. It was over two sun rotations from Útgarðar, and he had never been allowed past the peak of the mountain range near the city. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Your majesty, we need to get you prepared to travel through the rainbow portal. Come this way." They herded him over to a circular mark on the ground, trimmed with runes. He read over them and noted the symbols, mostly out of curiosity and boredom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  They stated the starting and ending points of the last transport as well as the names, ranks and species. It looked as though it hadn't been used since the royal family left, returning to Asgard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He was placed in the center, a few sacks of his belongings next to him. His family had said goodbye to him when he left the palace, so there were no further tasks to stall his departure any longer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  With a deep breath, he held it as the air around him lit up...</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to Asgard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thor greets Loki</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>   Thor grumbled while pushing disgusting steamed vegetables around on his plate. He had been informed he would be required to greet the Jotun runt after dinner. His mother made it clear he was to make him feel welcome and show him around. Thor didn't want to spend his evening with the blue runt. He wanted to go spar with Fandral and Volstag. Maybe even Sif, if she was up to it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   She had been transferred to the boys fighting class a month ago, since she proved to be capable of keeping up with them. Some of the guys were insulted or felt threatened that a girl could pass them up, but Thor liked the challenge. He didn't see her as a girl, but as a new way to prove his superiority in the ring. He had no doubt in His ability to defeat her, and wasn't worried about his reputation being tarnished.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   But it was great fun to taunt her to anger and have her lash out during the fight. Thor grinned as he remembered their training yesterday. She had fallen in the dirt, and the patterns on her enraged face made her look animalistic. Other boys were basically cowering from her, weak Cowards that they were.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Son, are you listening to me?" His mother's voice cut through his daydream. He rolled his eyes and lolled his head over to see her. "No, mother. This topic bores me. Can not a servant complete this task? I have better things to do, then babysitting a miniature frost 'giant'."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   His mother scowled. "Thor! This is your future bride! You will show respect! You must get to know him and create a bond of familiarity and coadaptation. Some day you will be ruling Asgard with him by your side. We only want things to go well for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Thor snorted and started stabbing potato wedges with his knife. "Well? If you want things to go <em>well </em>for me, than <em>maybe</em> you shouldn't force me to be with an ugly MALE <em>frost giant</em>! How is that even proper? You just called HIM my BRIDE. I want a voluptuous woman, mother! With curves and breasts that fit in my hands."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor held his hands out, pretending to squeeze breasts. Thor stopped when he noticed his Mother's scolding glare. "Son, we do not talk of women that way. Nor your.....bride." Thor slumped, his chin on his fist, elbow on the table. "Well, no worries there. He does not HAVE breasts, Mother. If you would recall my original complaint. Not female. Does he even have a cunt? Can he have my heirs?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Frigga swatted at Thor, "Thor! Do not talk that way! Especially at the table and in the presence of your Mother, no less. Of course he can bare children, or this arrangement would not have been made."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Sitting up with a sigh, Thor started to get up. "I do not understand why I have to converse with the blue whelp before my wedding day. It matters not. I despise him, and do not want him as my bride. Just because I am<em> forced </em>to wed him, should not mean I have to make meaningless small talk and pretend to like him now. We have many years before we are even required to be in each others presence. After we are wed, I intend to fuck him as fast and little as possible to fill him with seed, then be done with him till it becomes necessary once again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Thor turned and left, not allowing his mother to compose herself enough to scold him for his crass speech. He didn't care how she felt about it. It was partially her fault he was being forced into this. He would do it, but it didn't mean he had to like it, and he wanted them to be as miserable as He was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   He had been relieved the runt wasn't ugly like the rest of his race. Though Thor mocked him for his size, he was also grateful he was smaller then Thor was. It will make it easier to get his way and dominate the beast.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>    Loki climbed down from the steed he had been offered for the ride to the palace from the Bifrost chamber. The palace had looked impressive from the city, but here at the steps looking up, it was magnificent. So gold and bright! So BIG.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Loki had been offered a black sheer wrap to tie around his eyes to block out the brightness of the sun, until his eyes adjusted. The Guard said it could be several days for his eyes to adapt, after living in darkness his whole life. He was glad they didn't force more clothing on him, as he was sweating profusely as it was. Though some form of portable shade would have been nice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Though the sheer fabric dulled and darkened everything around him, he was fascinated by the plethora of color. Each color seemed to have scents too. Green, red and pink being his favorite so far. He had been able to observe some of the village and it's people along the way. The bustle of activity had not really seem much different than Utgard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   It didn't take long to enter the shade of the palace walls, but it had the illusion of much time, as Loki was dying of heat. Probably not literally.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   A maturing and slightly cracking, monotone voice of a teenager caught his attention.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Prince Loki. Welcome to Asgard. I am Thor, as you probably know. Uh, What is with the blindfold?" The guard informed him of it's purpose, which made Thor's nose wrinkle. With a huff he continued.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "My mother said I should show you around, so, come on, if you think you can see good enough through the cloth."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki had never spoken to Thor before, and did not know what to expect. But unless he was mistaken, Thor seemed bored and resented speaking with him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki had hoped that, though they were very different, and had very different upbringings, they could find a kinship with one another. They were bound for all eternity after all. Eternity would be much more bearable if they could be friends.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   So, though Thor seemed to be indifferent or irritated with him, Loki hurried to walk by his side and give him the friendliest smile he could muster. Thor glanced at him and scowled, looking forward again and quickening his pace. Loki's smile dropped a bit, and he took on a look of confusion. This may be harder than he thought.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "What is it you like to do here?" Loki asked after trotting forward to catch up again. Thor huffed in exasperation. "Not hang out with ugly, frozen, frost giant <em>runts</em>, at the very least." Thor gave him a look of derision, "Honestly? Probably just about anything that doesn't include your <em>icy ass</em>. Or <strong>math</strong>." he shuttered at the remembrance of that days math lecture.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Loki's pace stuttered and he fell behind a couple steps. He felt dejected and frustrated. How could Thor <em>treat</em> him that way? It was not like Loki wanted to be here either. He was only trying to make the best of it. His kingdom relied on it. Relied on this union going well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   He quickened his own pace to match up with Thor again, this time his head held high and no hint of friendly pretense. "What did <em>math</em> ever do to you for you to reject it so? Perhaps I will get more acquainted with math and learn it's secrets in how to vex you so. It does seem like<em> such</em> great fun." Loki shot Thor a mischievous grin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor just scowled. Loki shrugged and continued. "Very well. I do not wish to be in the company of sweaty, pink pigs myself. That <em>is</em> an animal of which you share a skin tone with, is it not? It appears you have<em> more </em>in common than I had thought. Good day Your Majesty."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Loki pivoted and headed down a hall perpendicular to the one they had been going down. Thor, caught off guard and still recovering from the insult, had to run to catch up, once he was composed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "How <em>dare</em> you insult a prince of Asgard! I could have you lashed for that!" Loki looked at him with a smirk and raised eyebrow. "Can you now? I <em>deeply </em>apologise. No <em>insult </em>was intended. Rather, I was merrily stating facts and observations. Is that a <em>crime</em> in your land, sire?" Loki was looking at him with mock innocent inquiry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Thor sputtered before changing tactics. "Where are you going anyway? Do you intend to just wander the halls? You don't<em> know</em> where anything is!" Loki gave him a sly grin. "Don't I? Are you <em>quite </em>sure of that sunshine? Sorry to disappoint, but I ALWAYS know where I am going. So, if you don't mind, I would rather not stay with you to be taunted further. Again, I say, <em>Good day</em>, My Lord." He gave a smirk with a slight dip of a mocking bow, spreading his arms wide, then took off again.</p>
  <p>Thor stared after the preteen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>What had his parents gotten him into?</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki found his room with no problems or wrong turns. His luggage had been brought there before him, so he only needed to seek it out with his seidr, made easier by the familiarity of it. He was sure Thor had been taking him to the training grounds. At least that was what he sensed ahead of them. But if Thor was going to be like that, he had no wish to spend another moment in his presence. He would not stand by and be treated that way. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He marched towards the desk and conjured a paper and quill set. In his newly practiced, looping script, he began to write to his family, assuring his safe arrival. He was not concentrating on the mundane words of the letter. Loki could not think past his interactions with the thunder prince.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He would not let Thor beat him down. He was stuck here, and would make the best of it. He had met very few people he couldn't get along with, and had no intentions of letting his future husband be one of those people. He would be patient, and insistent. The Aesir prince obviously was not accustomed to being challenged or insulted and lacked discipline.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He would have to use caution as he was not keen on the idea of getting a whipping or time in the dungeons.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Adjusting to Asgardian Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki trys to get settled and find his way in Asgard. Thor is not helpful in the least.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>  The following morning, Thor trudged into the dining hall for a late breakfast, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. He snarled when he saw the little blue boy sitting next to <em>his</em> spot, conversing animatedly with his Mother. He sure liked to use his hands to talk. How annoying.</p>
  <p>  Thor plopped next to him and could feel the chill coming from the monster's body. He gathered food onto his plate and began shoveling it down as fast as he could so he could leave.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thor! Slow down! You will choke yourself. Why do you rush your meal so?" Thor looked at his mother unimpressed. "This will <em>not</em> choke me, Mother. I am in a rush, because I do not wish for my balls to freeze." He glared at Loki who looked offended. Good.</p>
  <p>  Loki scowled at him. "It is not as if your sweltering heat is not just as unbearable. I am sure you must be a constant sweaty mess. Must be where that <em>smell</em> is coming from." Frigga clapped her hands to get their attention. They stopped talking, but still glared at each other.</p>
  <p>  "Boys! Stop this nonsense! Thor, I want you to bring Loki along for your daily routine. Loki, tonight you will be tested to find the correct placement for your schooling and fitted for a new wardrobe. I regret to inform you that the typical style you may be used to wearing, is quite inappropriate in Asgard. One must have more of their flesh covered in polite society."</p>
  <p>  Loki nodded and turned to his food. If it was only required in POLITE company, then he should not need to bother around Thor. Loki smirked. Thor was about as polite as the boar he resembled. Ate like one too. Honestly, the comparison was uncanny.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Entering the training grounds, Loki started browsing the weapons they had available. He did not recognise most of them, but their use was probably similar to what he had trained with. Loki stopped and admired a set of daggers. They were very well crafted.</p>
  <p>  He heard a snort behind him and turned to see why.  Thor was smirking at him in a condescending way. "What is so amusing, <em>my prince</em>?" Loki couldn't help the sneer at the address.</p>
  <p>  "Oh it is nothing really. Just typical that you would like a woman's weapons. It is probably better that way. I doubt you could heft an Asgardian sword, let alone fight with it." Loki's eyebrow twitched, but otherwise his face remained stoic. "Is that a challenge, God of thunder?"</p>
  <p>  Thor wasn't concerned in the least about this small boy being any kind of foe in the ring. "No, it is not. My Mother would have my head if I were to injure you, <em>princess</em>. It is not appropriate for the future <em>queen</em> to spar with the men in any case. Also, I would hate to mark up your putrid scarred flesh more than it is." Thor looked him over with his nose wrinkled in disgust.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki's glare had a heat to it, but it only made Thor chuckle. "Maybe you should rest in the shade with the fair maidens and just be content to watch, as is your place. Though, you may fit in more with the horses." Thor had a few friends that had come up behind him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor had a good 3 years and about a foot of height on Loki, but Loki was sure he could take him in a fair fight. He had fought much bigger and stronger, winning more often than not. But if it was not to be a fair fight, and Thor's friends would join in the brawl, he was not so confident.</p>
  <p>  One friend with shorter blond hair was laughing at him. "Sorry little blue. Princesses can not train here. They are required to train with a trainer more adept at helping the weak- I mean women."</p>
  <p>  Loki sneered at the fool. "I could likely beat every one of you in a fair fight. I have been training with<em> my</em> people. Do you <em>know</em> how big and strong they are?"</p>
  <p>  The other friend came forward, a chubby boy with reddish brown hair in braids. "Aye, but you needn't strain yourself about proving anything here. Besides, it is not necessary for the queen to fight. Should danger come, the men will protect. Go sit with the maidens and enjoy being leisure. I believe they are serving tea now and conversing about womanly topics like, flowers and doilies."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki was about to retort, when the head swordsman hollered out to them.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Oiy! Boys! Come to the center ring, we must be getting started." They all turned and trudged over, Loki staying with them. The Trainer stopped him though. "Sorry prince Loki, I can not risk having you get hurt. The girls are gathered with tea and refreshment, why don't you see if you cannot make friends."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki put his hands on his hips, "But I am <em>not</em> a girl. I wish to train with boys. I have been training with bigger and older people than myself for years."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> The man shook his head. "Sorry prince. The King has ordered it. I would not suggest countering it." Loki decided arguing with this man would get him nowhere, because he would not go against the Allfather's wishes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pivoted and left the training grounds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  That evening as the tutors and seamstress had gathered in his room, asking questions and measuring him, he was getting extremely frustrated.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "I am NOT just a <em>girl</em>! I will wear no such thing!" He threw the partially finished gown onto the settee. "But your highness, you are to be <em>queen</em> one day. The king wishes for you to look the part." Loki folded his arms and shook his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "No. Figure something else out, or I will simply wear the drapes, and look the part of a Midgardian <em>neanderthal</em>." The poor servant looked at a loss. Torn between commands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki sighed and relaxed his posture. "I know you are merrily trying to do your job, but I can <em>not</em> be seen as weak, nor give any grounds to the idea that I am <em>just</em> a woman. I am<em> neither </em>just woman, <em>nor</em> just man. I do not wish to portray an unbalance to a side that will gain me <em>no</em> favor. Prince Thor already sees me as weak. I must have a strong appearance to gain<em> any</em> respect. I do not view my womanly side as shameful or unwanted by myself, but Prince Thor does. I can not feed his derision of me."</p>
  <p>  The seamstress looked thoughtful. "Perhaps if I could combine the styles...Not fully masculine, but not all feminine either." Loki gave a crooked smile. "That sounds perfect. Thank you. For understanding." The woman beamed at him. "My pleasure, prince Loki. I will return tomorrow."</p>
  <p>  Loki sighed and turned to the tutor, who looked uneasy. It made Loki instantly wary. "What is it? Why do you look nervous?" The man cleared his throat. "It is just, I heard your conversation with the maid, and I....I fear we will need to have a similar conversation." He looked at the boy apologetically. "I have a list of classes recommended by his highness, however....most are fit for a female queen..." Loki reached out a hand. "May I see the list?" The man hesitantly handed the sheet of paper to him.</p>
  <p>  Loki scowled as he scanned it. Shoving it back at the tutor, Loki snarled. "<em>Ridicules</em>! Not only are they trying to teach me all about being a <em>woman</em>, the topics are useless in doing...anything of importance! Surely even as a woman I would be abke to be more useful then <em>that</em>! I will not do half of them. There is no need for embroidery, tea time small talk, polo and how to play a lute! I will take history, law, war strategy, Theology, sociology and Philosophy as Thor does. As well as the standard mathematics, reading and writing, and such. I request a class on the use of seidr and runes as well. Also Chemistry in spell casting, unconventional battle technique, and if absolutely needed, dance."</p>
  <p>  The man looked flustered. "Sire, None of those are on the approved list! Other than the standard topics that is."</p>
  <p>  Loki gave his best commanding look. "Then do what needs to be done to add them. I will not be poorly educated because I am stuck on <em>Asgard</em> and they can only offer a paltry education. What would the rest of the nine think? I had a highly sophisticated and complicated regime on Jötunheimr. Are you to tell me, Asgard can not equal Jötunheimr's educational opportunities for a prince?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  The man looked uncomfortable. "'Uh, I will see what I can do. Perhaps...it is something better suited for you to address with the King." Inside, Loki blanched at the idea, but kept a steady composure. "We shall see. Do what you can for now. I will join Thor in his educational routine until it is figured out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  The man looked confused. "But...Thor is<em> three</em> years older than you..." Loki stared without changing his expression.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  The man was flustered, not knowing what to say. "I suppose if you think that would be best....though the tutors in those classes will not appreciate it, if the class is slowed by one student that is not ready for such a class." Loki snorted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Then perhaps, they should kick Thor out, so it is no longer slowed down." The man sputtered in disbelief. "My prince! You can not say such things! He will have your head if he were to find out!" Loki sniffed, with an up tilt of his chin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "I am not concerned with the prince's delicate feelings. If he wishes to prove to the people that he is a barbarian, then so be it. It only solidifies what I have said of him. Now, be off with you, It has been a long day, and I tire of this conversation.  Good marrow to you sir."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>  Once the tutors realized Thor's classes to be too simple for Loki, they assigned him one personal tutor, as they could not have him show up Thor and embarrass Him. He was allowed to go at his own pace now, which was quite rapid and broad. Frigga had insisted on a few of the feminine topics, as they would be required as a queen. The only ones Loki had thought to be completely useless at first, was the ability to play an instrument and a form of art. Though he would not admit it, he ended up rather enjoying the refined arts.</p>
  <p>  Loki had chosen a pan flute as an instrument, and learned to levitate objects with it. He later could play a variety of flutes after several years of practice, along with spells and enchantments he could perform with them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  As an art, he took up painting and advanced penmanship. Again, implementing his seidr, he learned to scry with his painting, and predict the future to an extent. He also learned runes and written enchantments.</p>
  <p>  With his wardrobe, they had decided on simple tunics that were longer and belted at the waist, slits on the sides up to his hips. Most were high collared, with v openings. He had colors of black, white, red, burgundy, orange, and dark blue. He wanted to wear green very badly, but the woman insisted it would not go well with his complexion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   He bitterly admitted, she was correct. His skin tone was a brighter blue, hints of green to it. Green fabric washed him out, making him appear sickly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Simple form fitting trousers in neutral colors accompanied each outfit, along with knee high buckled boots. Usually black or white. He decided to incorporate some gold or silver jewelry. A short, thick chain or solid band necklace, arm bracers, a solid band around his head sporting small curved horns, and occasionally a solid ring band. It was bold and simple. The gold and silver contrasted nicely with his azure skin.</p>
  <p>  His eyes had adjusted, and the sheer fabric was no longer required. But he would put thick black lines under his eyes or lining them, on bright days to reduce glare. It gave him a native wild appearance, and he rather liked that it set people off their guard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  His hair only fell just under his ears, but he slicked it back out of his face. He kept it neat and tidy, by using a bit of magic. Occasionally he would add some braids with beads or feathers. He was proud of his silky black hair. Most of his people had no hair, and his was considered beautiful by his people. Though Thor liked to ruffle it and flip it up often, mocking it's color.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>  Eating and drinking had been a new experience in Asgard. At home, they ate ice to replenish fluids. It took practice to learn to sip from a cup and not spill it on his person. Thor found it amusing to bump him however, which would end up with Loki using magic to dry his clothing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  At which Thor seemed disappointed. Loki did <em>not </em>however, dry Thor's clothing when his drink would <em>randomly</em> spill into his lap. Which Loki would swear he had nothing to do with.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  The food at home was mostly frozen as well. Their teeth were sharper than the Aesir, and this was to easily eat frozen food. Long ago, their ancestors used their fangs to help hunt meat, but they had changed over time, now only using weapons and traps. Aesir food was so soft and mushy, it made him gag at times.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  There were many new flavors that he rather enjoyed though. He found he had a love for fruit and fresh vegetables. This was a source of mockery from Thor of course. The beast preferred red meat, and large portions of it as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Though one would not know by watching Thor, The Aesir had a very elegant way of eating and setting the dinning places. Loki learned all the proper manors and settings, and soon his manors and posture resembled the Queens. Though, Thor found this to be another appropriate topic for mockery.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   It was quite frustrating to both be expected to act like a <em>queen</em>, and be mocked for  cting like a <em>woman</em>. It felt as though he would never please anyone, simply because he is both!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> The heat was Loki's biggest problem with Asgard. He wore light fabrics, and stayed in the shade or indoors. A parasol had been offered, but as this was a clearly defined woman's item, he declined. He had quickly learned of spells and potions to assist with the heat, and made full use of them.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>  Loki did not find any friends amongst the Aesir children. They were no match to him intellectually, and they could not get passed his blue lined skin. So for several years, he hid away in the library, his private schooling rooms, and the forested areas nearby.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He had hoped his family could visit him, but it was forbidden as part of the treaty agreement, for any other Jotun to step foot on Asgard. So he remained alone and at times, he felt abandoned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Despite being forbidden to learn the art of swordplay with the other boys, He found a tutor willing to teach him.  The tutor was a harsh older man, but was very seasoned in his techniques.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He also helped Loki to learn how to incorporate his seidr in the art of war and weaponery. He learned to spell his weapons, making them apparate, lighter, stronger, sharper, faster and at times, could fight without him even touching them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   By the time he was 14, the tutors had little more they could teach him, without needing to learn it themselves first. Loki branched out and found anything he could within the library. He learned of masters of various topics from other realms, and made a plea to Frigga to allow them to instruct him for a time. Some she approved, some not.</p>
  <p>But he never stopped trying to learn.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Just Teasing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thor is a jerk and needs a good spanken.<br/>Glimpses of The princes interactions over time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>   The stars looked huge through the glass scope one of his tutors helped him build. Loki was writing them down on a large parchment, showing their placement and possible distance.  He could identify at least one other realm, and see the seidr paths of Yggdrisl's branches. He hoped to be able to find the sky paths between realms, maybe travel them some day. Perhaps he could become an ambassador. That would be marvelous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  The lens went black, and Loki backed away from it to see what was wrong. He groaned when he saw Thor covering it with his hand. "Really Prince? Now I have to polish it again. Your filthy hands have left residue and smudges. Likely from your never ending sweat."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He was mumbling more to himself, and Thor just chuckled before pulling Loki's braid hard enough his head jerked to the side. "Argh! Seriously?!? Do you truly have nothing better to do then make my life difficult?" Thor shrugged and walked around to look over his charts. "Why do you waste your time with this rubbish?" Loki shoved at Thor, while pulling the parchment away to roll up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor of course barely moved. Infuriating! "It is most certainly NOT rubbish! I will have you know I plan to travel along the star paths some day." Thor snorted. "Really?" He folded his arms in amusement. "And when would you go on this journey little princess? Once you marry me, you will be doing very little outside my bedchambers, let alone the palace. You are a war bride, and therefore can not be trusted with anything of importance. You are merrily a symbol and prize to appease the Aesir's blood lust. You will not be respected as a queen here. More like a consort perhaps. I will likely marry another to be the Queen and Allmother. Only your first born matters, as it will be the future king of Jötunheimr."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki ground his teeth. "I could be so much more if you let me. I have so much knowledge and training. I have ambitions beyond being merrily a consort. Why do you want to stifle it so?" Thor just smirked at him. "Stifling you amuses me. I like antagonizing you. But mostly, We don't need it and don't care." Loki let out a noise of frustration, threw his arms up in the air, and stomped out of the room. Mumbling expletives under his breath in Jötnar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor chuckled after him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Loki sat on a tall wall at the barrier to the palace. His claws and skills making scaling it quite easy. He brought a book on enchanting objects for later use, and a satchel of dried fruit. He stood on the narrow wall and started pacing it back and forth while reading. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Oi! You're going to fall doing foolish stunts as that!" Loki huffed in annoyance at Fandral's interference of his peace. "I assure you, I am quite alright. Jötnar have excellent balance. However, I do not doubt <em>you </em>would fall, should you try." Loki shot a smirk at the arrogant man. Fandral only grinned back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Perhaps you could teach me then? It does look like great fun. Could impress the ladies, you know." Loki rolled his eyes, but was pleasantly surprised Fandral would want to spend time with him, let alone learn something from him. "If it is something you truly desire to learn, I am willing enough to teach you. If you can get up here, that is." Loki's smile was playful and challenging. Fandral gave a returning smile in the same manner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  The blond walked along the base of it, looking for the best place to ascend. He found a section with a a thick vine, and a couple blocks jutting out.  It took several attempts, But he eventually made it to the top. He was panting, and dirty, but quite proud of himself nevertheless.  Loki chuckled at the typically vain blond.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Go ahead and walk to me, let us see where your wall walking skills lay." Fandral gave him a broad smile, and holding his hands out to steady himself, walked toe to heal over to where Loki casually stood. "Hmm, well you are no feline, but not too bad to start with. I'm going to give you a couple things to think about as you walk back the other way. First, imagine your center of gravity to be low, down in your hips and pelvis. Imagine it swiveling like a ball, as your torso stays upright. Place a foot down before shifting weight to it, and only do so, when it seems solidly placed. Ok, go ahead and try it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Fandral nodded and turned around with wobbly legs. He muttered the instructions to himself as he walked the other way. Loki picked up his book and paced the opposite direction. They both turned and walked back to one another, Loki covering much more ground of course. Fandral chuckled at himself, when he would wobble or fumble. It amused Loki to see him this way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Once they met up, Fandral seemed to almost trip and fell forward, grabbing onto Loki. "Whoa, careful...What happened? You were doing so well..." Fandral looked into Loki's eyes and smiled slyly. "I was distracted by your ruby red eyes." Loki suddenly felt quite uncomfortable, as Fandral was still holding onto him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He faked a laugh of good humor and tried to pull away. "Fandral, I must ask that you release me. It is not appropriate for you to be so familiar with me." Fandral stepped closer instead, one hand still holding his arm firm, the other he brought up to brush back a lock of hair and rub it between his fingers. Loki's breath hitched, and he wasn't sure what he should do. He couldn't fight Fandral too much, or they would fall. But if this continued, it could end very badly for both of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Fandral....please...you can't do...whatever it is you are trying to do. I am betrothed to prince Thor..." Fandral sneered a bit at that. "That fool doesn't know what kind of jewel he has secured for himself. He doesn't appreciate your beauty, or your intelligence. I do. I see the real you, and I adore it." Loki's heart stuttered and his breath became difficult to inhale. This was the kindest thing anyone had ever said about him, but he was scared and rightfully so. "Thank you...but Thor...."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fandral pulled Loki into a kiss. A tender chaste kiss. Hands possessively on him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "FANDRAL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY BETROTHED?!!?!" Fandral pulled back and chuckled at the angry prince. Loki was horrified though. Fandral still had a hand on Loki's arm, and Loki tried tugging it away again. "I could not resist his advances and wily ways. He is a good flirt I'll have you know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki blanched at Fandral. "What....? I did not do <em>any</em> of that! You came to <em>me</em>! You <em>grabbed</em> me!" Fandral looked at Loki with mock disappointment. "Come now Loki, no need to lie to the prince. It will only make things worse." Fandral had humor in his expression, and Loki realized he had planned this. He felt betrayed. Hurt. He had been a fool to think any Aesir would say such things to him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  His anger boiled and he snarled at Fandral. "How dare you! You filthy shnazle! Let go of me at once!" Fandral looked down then back to Loki with a grin. He shoved Loki over, so that he fell off the wall. Loki was scared of hitting the ground wrong and breaking something, but then was caught in Thor's big arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He was glad not to hit the ground, but scrambled to get out of his arms. Thor was not having it though. He held tight and snarled at him. "You will regret attempting to seduce another." Loki shook his head furiously. "I did not do anything wrong! He grabbed me and would not let go!" Thor narrowed his eyes at him as he headed towards the palace entrance. "Are you truly so weak you can not get out of Fandral's grasp? So pathetic as to not have the ability to stop one as Fandral if you so choose?" Loki looked hurt and confused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "I.....I....I did not want to make either of us fall. Had I fought too much, we would not keep our balance upon the narrow ridge." Thor smirked at him. "So you are saying that you are weak and pathetic? That you were trying to get away and stop Fandral, but could not?" Loki looked away distraught. He worked his jaw, not sure what to say. "I suppose...."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor scoffed. "Either you were trying to seduce and kiss Fandral, or you were too pathetic to get away from him. Which is it?" There was no way to win this. Being pathetic he supposed was the truth, and would likely have less repercussions. "I am pathetic and weak, as you say my prince. I could not escape his advances, though I wished to."   Thor laughed. "Well, at least you will admit to it. If you are weak, it is good to acknowledge it so you can remember your place."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  They arrived at a tall door down a long corridor. Loki had not been paying attention to where they were going, and now had a sinking feeling he knew where this door led. "My Prince....I would retire to my room now, if you would allow it...." Thor grinned and shoved the door open. He carried Loki in and his heart and breath fluttered. This was Thor's chambers. He should not be here. He side eyed Thor nervously, then whispered to him while looking down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Why did you bring me here? It is not appropriate for me to be here...." Thor let Loki's legs down so he could stand. But as soon as he was standing, Thor walked purposefully towards Loki, causing him to back up, as there was little space between them. His legs hit a settee and he fell back onto it, now sitting and looking up at Thor.  Thor leaned down and placed a hand on either side of his head, gripping the back of the furniture piece.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Who do you belong to Loki?" Loki faltered in his thoughts. He knew what Thor wanted him to say....but was it true? Was he his, as if he were merrily property to have? Did he necessarily have him yet? They had not wed yet. Thor got impatient though and gripped the back of his neck, pulling their faces close. "WHO do you BELONG to Loki?" Though Loki was frightened, he did not want this to be something Thor won. "Jötunheimr and myself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor snarled and grabbing Loki's hair, pulled his head back to face more upward. "You are MINE Jotun. Mine to do with as I please once we are wed. If I find that you allow anyone to put their hands on you, or kiss you, you will be severely punished. Understand?!?" Loki gulped, but fixed a hard stare of defiance at Thor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "I am not yours yet. While I will not allow any other to touch me, it is as no favor to you. Only to my vow to Jötunheimr and Asgard. Once we are wed, things may be different, but for now, I am <em>not</em> yours." Thor growled getting closer to his face. "You will submit to me Jotun. You are MINE, and I control you. We have not wed yet, but you are still promised to me. Meant to be mine. My beast to tame and mold into whatever I want."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki snarled at Thor's much to close face. "I am no <em>beast</em> for you to tame! You do not <em>own</em> me. We are entering a union. An <em>alliance</em> for the kingdoms. That does not place me as any lesser than Queen. As Queen, I demand respect."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor snarled and backhanded Loki. Loki fell to the side, grabbing at his cheek in shock. Loki looked up at Thor, and to his credit, he looked equally as shocked. Thor fumbled his words and looked a bit uneasy. "You need to learn your place Loki. You will not be regaled as Queen. You are to be my consort." Loki scowled at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "I was informed that my position was to be Queen. I believe that is what my Father believes as well. It would be wise, to clear that up, before we make any more vows or commitments." Thor's nostrils flared and he seethed while his burning stare made Loki squirm a bit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor bent down and grabbed Loki's tunic front, pulling him up to stand. He held him there, something dark and foreboding in his eyes. He worked his jaw and looked like he was fighting himself on what he was going to do next.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "You need to <em>go</em>. Before I do something I truly <em>will</em> regret." Loki stepped backwards. He wondered what kind of things Thor was tempted to do, but did not stick around to find out.</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor found he could think of little else then then the blue boy that defied him so. Loki both enraged and enraptured him. He felt furious at his unwillingness to bow to his will, but that same stubborn pride drew Thor in. He was becoming obsessed with the Jotun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He didn't understand all of his feelings towards him. He wanted to hurt him, to force him to submit to him, to brake him. But he also wanted to hold him, run his hands over all of that soft blue skin and trace all the raised lines decorating the boy's body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor was disgusted with himself that he would want to do anything intimate with the half man. He was embarrassed by it, and would not allow himself to think of it that way. He told himself it was only because he wanted to hurt and control him that he desired anything physical, surely. He was no Ergi, and being with a man, or boy in this case, was appalling to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He hated that Loki confused his feelings so much. Surely being attracted to him would be a good thing though, as they were to be wed. But he had vowed to himself and his mother, he would have no attraction to the beast. He would only dominate and control him like the monster he was. Loki would be confined to Thor's bed chambers most of the time, ready for Thor to make use of him. To breed him. That was his purpose. To be bred and give pleasure to his king. That is what War brides are for, and Loki is a War Bride. He did not want anyone to know that he lusted for the creature. The half man enemy monster.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor shouted in surprise and jumped back when Fandral whacked him with the broad side of his sword. "You are daydreaming again my friend. I could have had your head 10 times over by now. What is it that distracts you so?" Thor grumbled as he repositioned his sword. He had glimpsed the blue imp heading to bathing chambers and then become lost in his thoughts. The image of Loki bathing by the waterfalls...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Nothing. I just remembered something I needed to do later. We had not started, there was no need to strike me." Fandral shrugged with a smirk. "If I had waited for you to become aware again, it would be nightfall. You were quite lost in your thoughts. Are you certain it wasn't a little sassy frost giant that invaded your thoughts? Speaking of which, how did it go after you took him away from the wall?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor huffed. "Fine, yes. I was distracted by thoughts of Loki. It went...I do not know. He is so unpredictable and refuses to accept his place. I want to brake him and make him do as I say, but I can not until we are wed. One day I may muzzle the obstinate creature. His sharp tongue infuriates me. No other being in all the nine dare speak to me the way he does."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Fandral nodded sympathetically. "So I suppose you became afraid, and did not put him in his rightful place? It was the perfect excuse for you to lose your temper." Thor folded his arms and looked away. "I was planning to. I had taken him to my chambers. Several options had run through my mind. I could have had the chance to start putting him in his place. But I slapped him once, and the look on his face, and the fact I had actually lay hand to him, shocked me into not acting further. The monster is actually quite fetching when upset. I wanted to comfort and hold him, but at the same time I wanted to throw him to the ground and take him right there, making him scream for mercy. In the end, I just told him to leave."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Fandral hummed in consideration. "Well, should you choose to try again, I am sure another opportunity will come up. Or we could create another. I rather enjoyed my part in the facade." Thor punched Fandral's shoulder. "You had better not do anything of the sort without my permission." Thor looked off to where Loki had entered the palace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I believe he has gone to bathe. What say you we go have a bit of fun? Rile him up a bit?" Fandral grinned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  The bathing chamber was large and cave like. The baths were ponds with waterfalls and various tiers with varying temperatures. Loki preferred the lowest and coolest of them. Another advantage, was that he was the only one that appreciated the cooler waters, and it was in the far back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Of course, there were some that will come to it, solely to torment him. Namely, a golden haired prince. He grumbled and sank into the water when he heard Thor and his friends coming his way, passing their typical tiers in favor of jeering at him. He rose enough out of the water to breath with his nose. He tried to tuck in by the waterfall to conceal himself, but it did little to dissuade them from coming over to him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> They came from all sides and he had already backed himself into the pools rock wall. Norns that was foolish. Thor got to him first, wrapping arms around his chest under his arms from behind. Thor picked him up and carried him to the center of the pool before tossing him to the side where he sank into the water. He considered trying not to go back up, but knew it was pointless.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He came up by the side of the pool and started climbing out, but Fandral grabbed his arms and pulled him back to the center, Loki squirming and twisting the whole way. "Ah come on. Do not be like that. We merrily wish to play with you." Loki snarled at Fandral. "I will never trust you to merrily play again. You are vermin." He spat at the water in front of him. Fandral only tisked at him in amusement. "Did you not find my mischief amusing, blue monkey?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Volstagg cut Loki off from retorting. "Let us not dwell on past discrepancies. We are here for amusement, are we not?" Thor took charge, loud voice echoing off the walls. "Aye, I have a simple game we can play. The first to dunk Loki underwater wins." Loki looked incredulously at Thor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "You can not be serious. Are you just at the cusp of maturity, because that idea is preposterous." Though he was acting indignant and haughty, his voice faltered and he stumbled back a step as they began to descend on him. "This is ludicrous! A child's game!" Thor's grin only grew as Loki started to look afraid. "And yet, you will play along with the rest of us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki gave a half sneer, tainted with wary jitters. "It is not as if you are leaving me much of a choice. If I attempt to leave, you will take it as leading the chase, and if I stay, you will only reach your objective with no trouble." Loki changed his expression to pleading and desperate. Thor did feel a bit of compassion caused by the look, but it only spurred his desire for an excuse to manhandle him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He started circling the retreating Jotun. Like hunting prey. Or Jotuns, which is sometimes even more fun. Fandral made a gesture behind Loki and Thor responded to it. Loki whipped his attention between the two, as well as around him, as if to find an escape route. Thor lunged, causing Loki to step rapidly away, but that made him closer to Fandral, and he had to duck a swipe from his arms. He spun around Fandral, putting them both in front of him now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He turned and dove into the water, swimming fluently in an arc to come up by the side. He hoisted up and rolled onto his side to get out. He put out hands and a knee to flow into a stand from the roll, and ran towards the exit. He had forgotten about Volstagg, and nearly got caught when he jumped at him from behind a rock feature. Loki cooled enough to freeze the water clinging to his naked body, and Volstagg's hands slipped right off of him. Loki was able to slip into a roll before popping back up to continue running.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Alas, he still had much shorter legs then all of them, and they caught up to him in the halls. He had almost made it to his room and he whimpered in the loss as Thor tackled him to the ground, both still naked and wet. He twisted and shoved, but Thor had a sure grip on him now. Thor wrapped his much larger arms around the frozen squirming boy and hoisted him up using care to have a firm grip so as not to slide off from the frost. Loki was kicking to throw him off balance or hit his shins, but then Fandral grabbed his legs, and helped carry him as he bucked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He shouted in frustration, then turned to try to bite Thor's arm. "Whoa, hey! Now that is not very sportsman like." Loki snarled at him, "What would you know of sportsmanship? This whole endeavor is a farce!" Thor only chuckled at him and it infuriated him. As they approached the pools, it became clear they were not going to bother taking him back to the cooler pool. They were approaching the the first and hottest of them, and Loki started struggling in earnest. "Thor, No! Not this one! Please not this one!" Thor smirked "Why? So you have more time to try to escape? Because the other ones are bigger and you would have more chance to get away from us once in the water? I don't think so. You need to warm up anyway. Then you can not become to slick to hold onto."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki was shaking his head. " No! It's too- ahh!" They tossed him in, and jumped in after. He popped up in the center, panicked and scrambling to get out. Fandral hooked an arm around his waist and went to pull him backward into the water. Thor grabbed around his upper chest, and they tugged at him, fighting over the chance to dunk him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki could not concentrate on anything but the boiling heat. It burned and he felt like a frog trying to escape boiling water. He jumped and thrashed, ducked and twisted. He got free a couple times only to be grabbed again in another position. After the struggle had gone on for a good long while, Volstagg popped up almost beneath him, grabbing around his hips and sinking back down with him in tow. It almost worked but Thor grabbed Loki's nape and hair along with an upper arm and pulled up, keeping his head out of the water. Thor turned and pulled, ripping Loki out of Volstagg's grasp then pushed Loki down into the water. After a good few seconds to prove his claim on victory, he pulled Loki back up, but kept his grip on him. Loki was scrambling to get out of the heat, and the desperation was consuming him. He coughed and sputtered, incoherently begging.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Thor please! Pleasepleasepleasepleae! I need out! Too hot! Toohothothothotpleaseneedoutletmeoutit'stoohot..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor chuckled at the struggles of the blue kid and dunked him again. He pulled him back out and let him gasp in some air before plunging him in again. This time when he pulled him out though Loki wasn't struggling as much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He had slowed down, eyes rolling back and going limp. "What the....Loki? Surely you can hold your breath longer then that....right?" Thor looked at him confused. Fandral had been laughing and splashing at them, but now noticed the change. "Uh, what is wrong with him? Jotuns can hold their breath, yes?" Thor pulled Loki up so his head lolled onto his shoulder, and propped the rest of his limp body against his, hoisting him up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He climbed up the stairs an left the pool, heading to the healers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "You might as well sit. It could be ages before they come out to give us any news." Thor stooped pacing and glared at Fandral. "I can not merrily sit there whilst I have no insight as to what even happened back there. It does not make sense! I was sure he could hold his breath...He was only under mere seconds at a time! Mother is going to skin my hide for new dancing shoes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He ran his hands through his hair, gripping it part way through. With a frustrated huff he sat down and plopped his head back against the wall. He felt guilty, but wished he knew why it happened. Loki had seemed to be giving a good fight, and got more frantic at the end, but surly it wasn't because he could not keep his breath when submerged...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He had been muttering and begging, which Thor found weak, but he also relished in it. Though he didn't know what he was saying....perhaps he had been trying to warn him...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  The door to the healing chamber opened and both boys stood to attention, Volstagg pushing away from the wall he had been leaning on. Thor came forward to meet the woman that emerged. "What news of Loki?" She looked at him disapprovingly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "He is over heated. He has heat sickness and a very extreme case of it. It seems to be progressed into body malfunction. He is incoherent, and can not say as to what happened. Thor?" Thor looked sheepish. It made sense now. He had forgotten Loki was a frost giant and what that entails. He felt very foolish. He rubbed his neck awkwardly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Er, well.... We were all playing around in the baths, and I may have pushed him into the first bath." She clicked her tongue. "Mmmm, <em>just</em> pushed him in, you say? This shows signs of a bit more, Thor. His skin has signs of beginning to burn." Thor was having a hard time comprehending that their teasing could result in so much damage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "I suppose we dunked him a couple times..." She folded her arms and cocked her head. "Mmhmm, did he not seem afraid of the water, or exclaim of it's heat?" Thor was starting to feel defensive and attacked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "It really is none of your concern. You see his condition and know what caused it. I rather think you need no more information then that. Are we able to go to him now?" She narrowed her eyes at him. " I am not so sure he would wish to see you at the moment."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor folded his arms in a mirrored stance. "And I am sure, I am your crowned prince, and you will do as I ask." She scrunched her nose in distaste. "Very well. If you must. Attempt not to upset him further if you think you are capable." She turned and led them inside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  The room was darkened, and the orange glow of the soul forge that remained active above Loki, caused his blue skin to look very sickly. Or maybe it just was sickly. He swallowed a lump of guilt as he scanned over the boys body. He was asleep, but his breathing was labored.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was such a fool.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A New Aproach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki is fed up with Thor's abuse, and makes a plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>   Thor knelt on one knee awkwardly before his parents in the throne room. He didn't understand why they had to summon him here, in front of the whole council, and it irritated him. Could they not simply berate him in their private chambers?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Thor, you have been a reckless and foolish boy! Do you understand the gravity of the consequences, Should Loki have come to severe harm?!? We could very well go back to war!" Thor shifted uneasy. He hadn't thought of that, nor did he think what they had done could have any kind of consequences. He had simply forgot the hotter bath would not be good for Loki. If it wasn't for that one mistake, everything would have been fine. He should not be getting in trouble for such a small mistake. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He bitterly side eyed the blue demon kneeling next to him. Infuriating weak creature.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Loki, do you have anything to say before us at this time, regarding Thor's treatment of you?" Loki's eyes flicked up to the dais, then at Thor, then back down as his jaw worked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It has been nothing more than I can handle, or <em>expect</em> from a prince of Asgard. I however would wish to make one request." Odin glared at Thor, showing his disapproval in how Thor has been representing Asgard's royalty. He waved a hand, "Go on, make your request."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki swallowed and looked up into Odin's eyes. "I wish for permission to defend myself against the antics of the Prince and his friends without fear of being lashed or imprisoned.  I swear to only defend as much as needed and strive not to harm him. But upon my arrival, I was threatened punishment due to mere words of defense. I have not dared to do anything more, and I fear the Crown Prince has taken advantage, thinking me weak."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   The room was silent, and Thor was shifting uncomfortably. The little twat. He made it sound like He had been bullying and threatening him. And he IS weak. Odin had narrowed bore into Thor and his mother looked quite disapproving. Great, he'll likely get another tongue lashing from her later.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  His mother spoke up first. "Loki, has my son been causing you grief? Be honest, and know that the servants do talk while I am around." Loki looked up into her eyes and gave a faint nod. "On occasion. He behaves as though I am far beneath him and have no right in being here or bonding with him. He will occasionally cause harm or disrupt what I am doing, often in the name of playing games. If I were to defend myself, I am sure there would be no more issue, soon enough."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Both of Thor's parents were glaring at him now and he ground his teeth. Odin addressed him, voice stern and clipped. "Thor, do you have anything to add in your defense?" Thor felt indignant. He had not done anything truly wrong, Loki was just a weak jotun. "I have never meant Loki any harm. We are merrily trying to include him, and I forget on occasion he is more fragile than the rest of us. We try to treat him as my betrothed, and he fights and mocks us for it." Thor smirked inside when he could hear the Jotun's teeth grinding.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Odin closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Boys, I expect you to learn to get along with one another, or I will take drastic measure to ensure it. Loki, you may defend yourself if you feel the need, but while you will not be punished for it, if you take advantage or go too far, there will be dire consequences. You are both dismissed. I expect not to have need for another conversation like this again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor mumbled "Yes Father" as Loki muttered "Of course, your majesty." And they both rose and walked out of the hall together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Loki strode quickly toward his room, not even sparing the golden prince a glance. But Thor wasn't having it. He caught up and grabbed Loki's arm, yanking Loki to him, but then was shocked when Loki whipped his arm around in a circle, and used the forearm of the other to smack Thor's to the side, followed by a sweep of his foot, leaving a slight iced trail and sweeping Thor off his feet. Thor hit the ground hard on his back, barely saving his head from smacking the floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki was quick to kneel with one knee on his chest, leaning down to look him in the eye. "Do not lay hands on me without permission again. Now that I no longer fear punishment, mistreatment will no longer be tolerated." Then he shoved a finger to Thor's neck, and all went black. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Thor woke to Sif shaking him. "Thor! Thor? Oi, wake up! What happened, are you well?" Thor groaned and put a hand to his forehead, trying to fend of a headache. What in the Norns just happened? Loki had taken him down, and made him lose consciousness. How did that happen? It must just be because he took him by surprise. Surly. The idea of The sassy little Jotun taking him out so easy both infuriated and aroused him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  In Loki's private chambers, he sat to write his family. This was a weekly routine, that was usually carried out due to obligation. He did not tell his family of the hardships, or Thor's treatment of him. But today, he sent a letter specifically to his brother Byle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> <span class="u"><em>  Byle my brother,</em></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <em>I write to you with purpose. I require advice, and find it is only you of whose advice I would adhere to in this instance. The Asgardian Prince, Thor, has taken it upon himself to cause difficulties for myself. Recently, his antics have taken a step in a most dire direction, to where I nearly feared for my life, for a time. I do not believe it was his intentions to cause such harm, but he is arrogant, naive, and quite spoilt. I have gained permission to ward off his despotic behavior, and request council in how to address the circumstances. We are not faring well in this concordat, and I fear should it continue in this manner, this alliance will not last. My hope is, should I impart with you an account of The Prince's conduct and demeanor, we might devise a stratagem that may root a seed of success in this whole infuriating endeavor.</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Loki proceeded to explain everything to his brother, from his arrival to the the encounter outside the throne room a mere hour ago. Once signed, he flourished his hands, and transported the letter to his Brother's bedchamber. He only had to wait a day for a response, and was not disappointed. Together they devised a strategy to make the changes necessary for Loki's success at some form of happiness in the whole scheme.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He would have to make some changes of himself as well, as it seems Thor responds in a most unfavorable way to Loki's current demeanor. With the way the brief encounter went the day before, he felt the plan of action had a high chance of success. He sat down on the window seat and looked out at the training grounds. This could prove to be quite entertaining.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Loki whipped around releasing a throwing knife, followed by a second as he completed his turn. Both hit the center of the swinging target hanging from a branch in the wooded area of the palace grounds. They disappeared and reappeared in his hands and he did a forward tumble, letting loose one as he went into the roll and the other as he came out. Again, both hitting the center of the swaying target.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "It seems you have taken a liking to those daggers you saw the first time you came to the training grounds. The fact they are a woman's weapon doesn't bother you then?" Loki didn't bother gracing Thor with a look, as the daggers reappeared in his hands once again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Well, as it so happens, I am a woman."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor was taken aback by that and fumbled on a reply. "I thought you were more of a man? That you wanted to do manly things?" Loki flipped into an aerial cartwheel, and let the daggers fly together at the end. He spun around facing Thor, as he summoned the daggers back to his hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "I am. and I do." Then he flipped backwards, one leg after the other, and let them fly again. Thor blinked, confused. "I don't understand....You are and do which?" Loki flipped a hand, causing a swoosh of air to get the target to swing side to side again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Yes to all of it. I'm woman and man and prefer all that they entail. I will learn to be proficient in anything you can do, and I will also excel in everything a proper queen can do. I am everything. I will not let you make me feel half, or less any longer Thor."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He stalked closer to Thor, and Thor started backing up when seeing the fury and purpose in Loki's red eyes. Loki was almost his height now, and with a tilt of his head gave the illusion of looking down on the warrior. Loki put his hands out and froze Thor's feet to the ground to hault his retreat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "I am done with your persecution and coercion. What You have been doing, would be <em>severely</em> punished had we been on Jötunheimr. You should be <em>grateful</em> I did not share details to The King. But I would rather work things out between us. Know this Thor, things as they have been, are <em>no</em> more. You crossed a line, and I no longer will tolerate it, <em>Odinson</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki was close enough now Thor could feel his chilled breath on his neck. Thor shoved at Loki, who gracefully fell backwards and rolled into a backwards tumble, tossing his blades behind him as he bounced up again. He smirked at a stunned Thor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  With a lofty intake of breath, Loki suddenly looked quite joyful. "I feel the need for a bath. While you are <em>chilling</em> out here, seems to be an oportune time to do so." He flitted his twinkling gaze and a dark smirk to the ice still encompassing Thor's boots. He walked past Thor, chin up and long strides.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor gaped at the boy. Who was this person?!?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Just...Loki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While continuing with their plans, Byleistr suggests a new approach, and Loki is not too thrilled about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>    Frigga was exasperated. Her son was no closer to having a bond with the jotun as the day he arrived. This will never work out if they can not get along. Either Thor will take Loki under his thumb, and the poor boy will be miserable, or Loki will not be tamed and their contentions will wreck havoc on the nine!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Husband, I think we must intervene! I know not how, but if they are left to their own devices, things will not go well!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Odin barely acknowledged that his wife had spoken. "They will be fine Frigga. Thor will mature and they will figure it out. They are both still boys. Foolish and selfish. I will not turn the crown over to Thor until I am certain he has matured enough to handle it." Frigga did not like this answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "And if they don't? If they continue to hate one another, as you hate Loki's father?" Odin grunted in annoyance. "It is not a comparison. We were at war. I will not return Laufey his favored son, simply because Thor wishes to tame him. Perhaps we should further Loki's training and whip him into shape ourselves. He does not need to be a loving wife. He is a war bride at most. A means to end a war. Leverage to force the giants to remember their place. Nothing more is necessary of the boy other then to keep Thor sated, and produce heirs."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Frigga was irritated that Odin was so calloused to the poor boy, but did not want to spur him into actions that would ruin the child's life. She stayed silent. For now. Hoping Loki to be strong enough to withstand her obdurate son.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>   The long staff twirled in Loki's hand effortless, as he spun towards his instructor Afvaldr, knowing he would expect the swing to follow through his spin, Loki rotated the spin the other way, hitting him in the shoulder. The man laughed as he stumbled back from the hit. "Well done son." Afvaldr moved his own staff into a more offensive possition as they circled each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki flashed a toothy grin, spinning the staff over his head, then swiping it down in what looked like a head hit, but sliced down to the mans feet and swiped them out from under the older man. He sprawled back with a solid "Oof!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  The staff spun over to rest under Loki's arm, as he held out the other hand to help the old man up. "Well, I think it's safe to say you don't truly need seidr to fight with a staff, but let's do so anyway for enjoyment. Loki's sharp grin showed his enthusiasm for the idea.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  It faltered though when he heard clapping and mock cheers. He rolled his eyes and didn't bother turning to see Thor. He figured he was probably strutting and looked mock impressed. Loki just went over to the water flasks and guzzled two. Thor's heavy hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him snug against his side. Loki noted the lack of armor. He must have finished and bathed already. Loki on the other hand, was sweating, but it looked mostly like a glisten, as he used charms to stay cool.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Feeling a bit self conscious, Loki used seidr to make sure everything looked ok. But it was a waste, as Thor reached a hand over and ruffled his hair, then tugged a curled lock. "Thor! Knock it off! What are you doing over here anyway?" Loki pulled away and brushed his hair back, finishing it with seidr once again. Thor didn't completely let go though, and Loki tugged to pull away again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Let go, my <em>Prince</em>." He sneered at him. "Or I will gladly freeze your hand off." Thor regarded him with a smirk. "You wouldn't do that. It would be crossing a line. You do not want the consequences of it. What's wrong Princess? Uncomfortable with my touch?" Thor stretched his other hand on Loki's hip and tugged him in closer. Loki regarded him a bit nervously and annoyed. "Your touch never seems to bode well for me..." Loki twisted and shoved until he broke free. Thor grabbed his right wrist and pulled it level with Thor's shoulder, wrapping his other arm around Loki's waist again, only now they were facing each other. The position must have looked as though they readied for a dance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki was starting to wonder if something was wrong with Thor. He had never been this physical before. "Your Majesty, are you drunk?" He leaned in a bit to smell his breath. Thor gave him a loose grin. "Just a little. It's Fandral's birthday and we've been celebrating." Thor leaned in and whispered like imparting a secret. "Father said I'm not allowed to bed any women." Thor's gaze grew heated and he started crowding Loki against the stone wall. Loki started to feel panicked, and looked to see if his tutor was still there. But he must have left to give them privacy. Which was the last thing Loki wanted. His back hit the wall, and he flattened himself against it. "My Prince...I am wholly not comfortable with this....Whatever <em>this</em> is."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor grinned wickedly, and it sent chills down his spine. "That's ok. I don't need you comfortable." Thor pressed his body up against Loki's, and ground up and down a couple times, making his large bulge be known. "You know, You being Argr is a nice loophole, wouldn't you say? If you were a woman, I wouldn't be allowed to be with you. I can't be with a man either, but you aren't a man, are you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  It wasn't a question, and Loki did not feel it was a good time to argue with Thor that he was in fact, both and should be twice as safe from Thor's advances, not less. "Besides you are to be mine anyway. To warm my bed...or in your case, keep it cool. Why not start now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki narrowed his eyes and felt his anger start to boil. "I am not merrily for warming your bed. Or cooling it. Nor am I yours, as of yet. Remove yourself from my person, if you wish to leave this encounter unscathed."  Thor chuckled at him and nuzzled his neck. "I loathe your argr body, and hideous blue flesh, but I also want to devour it. Own it. Bend your body to my will. It will happen, dear princess. Why not now? Why refuse me, when it is inevitable? If you continue to be difficult, I have no issue with binding your seidr to my will once we are wed, fair Jotun. So I advise you play nice. I care not that my Father gave you permission to defend against me. I enjoy a challenging fight. The fight in you, only makes my desire to brake you stronger."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki hated what Thor was saying, but despite Thor's obvious love of his resistance, he could not bring himself to bend to the Prince's will. Not yet. He dropped his weight and crouched to the ground, spinning around Thor's feet and kicking his staff up to his hands as he spun around and pinned Thor face first against the wall with it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He seethed at him through gritted teeth. "I am more than willing to continue to challenge your claim on me, my <em>prince</em>. If it were as I wished, we would brake this farce of a betrothal, and I would be free to pursue my own path. Please, continue to push until the treaty breaks. I would much rather fight you on the battle field, then in your bedchamber. Though I intend to be victor at either." He pushed away from Thor and disappeared before the prince even turned around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Frigga was delighted that Loki had sought her out. She now had him sitting in a slightly lower seat, observing as she spoke with people from the kingdom. Once she had spoken and taken care of the cases, the more difficult cases were passed up to the Allfather, and Loki observed there as well. Frigga allowed him to sit in on the council meetings with her, where he silently observed. He seemed focused and interested in all that was said and she enjoyed watching as he drank it all in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  After a week of this routine, he occasionally would whisper a question or observation to her, that she found rather insightful. Several more days into it and he was giving suggestions that were surprisingly fair and well thought out. He had a few for the Allfather that he would whisper to Frigga, and Frigga would suggest them to Odin. It became clear after not much time that Loki had a sense for justice, and was insightful with ideas of how to pursue it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  After some time, Frigga allowed him to speak with the people along side her, as opposed to through her. They did not take well to his being a Frost Giant at first, but over time, word of his fairness, compassion, and empathy spread throughout the kingdom, and more of their people sought out his advice. Some out of curiosity, others out to challenge the rumors. In the end though, he was gaining a fair amount of respect from the people. There were still those that came only to mock him or attempt to smear his reputation, but he took it with cool grace, fumbling them with their own words. They always came out looking the fool.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Frigga had grown to have much pride in the young man. She loved even more the respect and admiration the boy showed to her. She came to realize that the boy missed his own parents and yearned for the semblance of one. She also came to realize, she had the same desire in having a loving, respectful child. She found herself teaching him anything she could think to teach him, and wanting to be around and help him whenever possible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  There was a particularly difficult case involving orphan siblings who had hidden in a barn as to live there, and stolen produce and vegetables from the gardens and orchard over the course of a month. It was obvious they had no way to pay the farmer back, and the farmer was demanding their servitude as recompense. While this may have not been a terrible idea in some cases, this particular farmer did not seem one to be trusted with the lives of people, and especially not children. Instead it was decided the crown would pay off the debt to the farmer, and the children would serve in the palace to work off the debt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki insured they were treated well, and checked in on them often. But the situation still troubled him. What else could these children have done to survive, then what they had done? How many other children were running loose in the city without home or means to feed themselves. With Frigga's permission and assistance, They acquired a budget and land for building a sanctuary for orphans or any child that needed support and means for living. It was near the palace grounds, and the children were given schooling, as well as jobs on the grounds to earn their keep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  The school and living areas were run by volunteers as a cooperative. Families could live there, as long as everyone put in the work to help it run smoothly. The children would learn trades if desired, and could work for money elsewhere, paying into the program instead of working for it. Most worked the facility and palace jobs though. Loki had taken it upon himself to lead a search out into the city to seek out those who would benefit from the program.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He found though, that he rather enjoyed going out into the city to interact with the people. He wasn't always received well, being Jotun and not hiding the fact. But with gentle patience, and acts of service for the city, he won over several facets of the outer townsfolk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki had never really thought having children was going to be something he enjoyed, only tolerated out of obligation, but the more he found and helped the children in the city, the more he loved them. Their personalities came out the more comfortable and stable their lives became, and Loki enjoyed watching the progress they made . He felt like his life was gaining purpose and meaning, other then a symbol and tool. Not to mention, friendships.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Slumping onto the window seat, Loki crumpled the letter from his brother Byle in his hand. He was not thrilled at the advice his brother decided to impart with him as the next step in their plan. It went against his nature in every way, but held value to it as well. His brother thought it may be wise to attempt to appease the Thunder God, as it may be the only way to salvage their treaty. But may also show the value of his true self as well. Thor enjoyed the challenge and fight in Loki as he is, but was convinced an Aesir Female was his preference. Byleistr wanted Loki to test and challenge Thor's ideas and make a point. If he changed himself to what Thor thought he wanted, he may realize it isn't what he wants at all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Byleistr had included a book reference where Loki could find the needed spells for the adjustments he would need. A way to change his gender and his race appearance. This plan was not the route Loki had intended for his life, but he was unsure as to the success of continuing as they were either. If things went according to Byle's assumptions, Loki could one day return to being himself. Though Loki doubted that would be the case, as the spoiled Prince always expected to get what he wanted and held little regard for others comfort or wishes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Thor would probably just be elated that he won. He could only pray to the Norns his brother knew what he was speaking of, and trust in his judgment. He did enjoy the thought of continuing other aspects of their original plan. Becoming more involved in the kingdom's welfare had been quite enjoyable. Easily his favorite part of being on Asgard. He would continue to learn from the Queen and strive to be the best future queen Asgard could hope to have.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Then regardless of Thor's opinion, he would have favor with the royal couple and Asgard's people. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Loki strolled through the gardens with the Queen, basket of lunch in arm. He side eyed her a couple times and took a few deep breaths, as though to ready himself to ask her of something. "What is it Loki? You know you can always ask me anything."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He looked at her again, then nodded. "I know. I am just...unsure I wish to say it, as of yet. I suppose it does not hurt to have help in considering though. I have found a spell...a way to....I think I can shift my form to be completely female. I feel it is something Thor would prefer, as he seems to loathe the male parts of me, but...I fear giving up that part of myself as well. Would it be wrong to cling to my pride, and not change, or should I do all in my power to appease Thor. For the good of the treaty. My brother seems to think it a wise strategy, and encourages the change."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Frigga looked ahead, brows furrowed in thought. "I do not know. There was a time I would have said that the change would be for the best. That Asgard would do better with an all female queen. But....you have been doing so well, and Asgard is taking a liking to you as you are. It may not hurt for Thor to not always get his way as well." She flashed a knowing smile at him. "He is stubborn and closed minded. I think he is attracted to you as you are, though he will not admit it, even to himself.  But, should you change, I <em>do</em> think Thor would treat you with a much more gentle touch. Is that what you wish?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki sagged a bit. "I know not. My pride says no. I do not want to be treated as a helpless maiden. But I do wish to be loved. Wanted. Not as someone to dominate and made as an example to my people. I fear that is all I am to the prince as I am." Frigga patted his arm as they arrived at their destination.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   They settled on the ground and unpacked their lunch between them. "I believe becoming female to be my best chance at becoming anything the prince will behave kindly to. While I loathe to concede with his desires and change myself for him, it seems the most logical way to proceed." Frigga watched the sadness on the boys face and ached for him. She really didn't know the best answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Gender was never known to be an option for any of us, so I can not pretend to understand the difficulty it would be to try to make such a decision or change. But perhaps, give it a try. You could always change back, could you not?" Loki flicked a glance up to her, then at his hands. "Yes. Though once the Prince knows it is an option...He may insist on one way or the other and become outraged if refused. I fear if all of Asgard knows it is an option for me to be female only, I will be forced to remain so."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Frigga looked away uncomfortable. "Is being female really all so bad? I have enjoyed it, and would not wish otherwise."  Loki studied her a moment. "I mean no disrespect or insult. But imagine you were forced to be male now.  How would that feel, since you are used to, and enjoy being female? That is a more accurate comparison to what it will feel like for me. I prefer to be more male. I enjoy various aspects of my female side, but..." Frigga placed a hand on his knee. "Worry not my son. I understand. Only you can make the choice."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He looked away and nodded, not feeling any better about the decision.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Thor was sparing with Fandral, being much more brutal than usual. His Mother had taken an obvious liking to the imposter jotun over the last few months. spending all of her free time with him. She doted on him and laughed with him. He could practically taste the loving adoration she had for the beast. He felt as though he was being replaced, and it made him seethe with anger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  On top of that, the little wretch was somehow gaining the love of his people. HIS people. Not Loki's! How dare he! Thor didn't know how the blue imp was managing it, but it was making him look bad, and he was getting lectured by both his parents to step up and be more like Loki. Like LOKI! The audacity!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Fandral flew back as Thor's sword thrust down at him with crushing force. "Whoa there big guy! What is with the fury!?! I'm not little blue you know! Do not take your anger of him out on me! I am not sure I could survive it!" Fandral chuckled at the idea of the blue monkey causing so much angst from the crowned Prince.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor gritted his teeth. "And yet, the little monster does survive it. He is lucky he has the protection of my parents! Otherwise I would strike him down and show him who his master is!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Thor threw his sword in anger, impaling a sparing dummy. Fandral gulped. "Perhaps we should desist with weapons training, yes?" Thor ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Fine. Let us wash for the evening meal. I could use some relaxation."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   As they entered the chamber of bathing pools, Thor startled and paused when he saw Loki standing in front of a full length looking glass, towel opened as though examining his own body. Which seemed...different. Before he could tell why though, Loki looked towards them and hurried to wrap the drying cloth around him and walk quickly out of the room, not sparing another glance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Did that seem odd to you?" Fandral questioned with a tilt to his head. Thor shrugged it off. "Hmmm....yes....But isn't he always? Come, let us wash." Thor grumbled as he undressed and kept glancing at the exit where Loki disappeared. Fandral smirked at Thor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Disappointed the little devil isn't joining us? You seem quite preoccupied in your thoughts about someone you claim to detest. Perhaps it would be more accurate to say you want to bed the-Oof" Thor shoved fandral and dunked him in the water, Stealing one last glance at the exit without thinking on it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Loki stood with her back pressed to the bedchamber door. That could have gone badly. She had shifted to female after bathing and was entranced and revolted by the change. She thought that she did indeed look good as a female, but hated that it felt forced and did not want to appear weak. She will just have to prove to the Prince that even as a female, she was not weak. Perhaps talking to Sif could prove helpful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  She would have to work twice as hard in this form to prove herself, but any accomplishment could also seem twice as impressive as a female, where it may be considered paltry as a male. She rolled her eyes at the infuriating stigmatism of the genders. Why couldn't they just all be dual gender and dispense with the confusing role definitions? It truly seemed a waste of effort.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   She dawned a decidedly male tunic and pant set she had worn often as a male. It still had angular cuts that accentuated her new curves. She only had to use a little magic to alter it to a snugger fit. Staring at the mirror, she decided to also, braid her hair back. Using seidr to speed up the process, she ended up with two braids, inverted and fluffed, following from a side swept bang, to the nape of her neck where she tied them off, letting the rest hang in loose curls flowing to mid shoulder blades. Adding black liner and a hint of pink lip tint, she decided she looked good enough for the first impression. Not too feminine, but also, very much feminine. Such an annoying delicate balance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   A few sliver accentuating jewelry pieces, swirling with chains and snakes completed the look. She grinned at herself, baring fangs, and vowing to prove the strength of women to the fool of a prince. Her brother was right. This may very well be the lesson Thor needed. Today, she would be feminine. Well, as much as she was able to overnight. She had to remind herself to soften her stance and expression. To keep her legs together and not in a broad stance. It came surprisingly natural though. Must have something to do with actually feeling more fragile and submissive in this form. She would have to make sure she didn't always act that way, but for tonight, it would serve the purpose of introducing this side of her. Appeal to Thor's supposed desires. Then tomorrow, maybe she'll do something fierce.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Thor walked with all the arrogance of a haughty prince, until he spotted the woman in Loki's seat. Her hair was in two large braids, and curls rested on her shoulders. She wore a man's outfit, but it looked....surprisingly good on her. She looked as though she could race him on horses and go hunting with his band of friends. Someone he would flirt with around the campfire. Then he noticed her face as she turned to look at him, along with the king and queen. She was blue, like Loki....same lines too. Was it Loki? The breasts, hips and narrow waist would suggest not... Her arms were thinner, though he noted, still muscular and toned for a woman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  His mother smiled as she looked at him, followed by a smirk from the black haired woman. It had to be Loki. She looked so much like him, only...not. She was gorgeous. He felt his pants tighten embarrassingly, and he hurried to sit down before he managed to humiliate himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Though his seat was across from her now, meaning he couldn't help but see more of her. He tried not to stare, but his gaze kept finding it's way back to her. She, however, blatantly ignored him and continued talking with the royal couple. Thor noticed his Father was entranced by her now, which, if this WAS Loki, annoyed him, as he had already lost his mother to him...her? Loki. He was all kinds of confused in his feelings now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  By listening to them talk though, he gathered that it <em>was</em> indeed Loki. They talked of a tedious meeting that was held with the council earlier that day. Thor knew it was tedious, because he had snuck out of it. Loki had still been decidedly MALE at the time though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  That must have been what was different at the baths. He didn't know what to say or how to interact with this Loki. She sure did not seem interested in interacting with him. Which irked him. She should be vying for his attention. She had no trouble getting both his parents to respond and laugh, and the longer he stewed the more angry he became.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Not one of them seemed to care that he was there. Plus, he was angry for allowing himself to grow stiff in his pants to where he did not feel it wise to try to stand and leave. But Loki was sexy. She was feminine, but tough. Like someone that he would allow to best him, merrily to have her form lay over him. Then he would roll them over and pin her to the ground as she fiercely fought against his strength and masculine body. Writhing against him to get away...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Thor, do you intend to accompany us to Vanaheim this coming week? It is completely optional, but it IS the prince's birthday. He may be disappointed should you choose not to go." His mother was asking, with an open smile directed at him. Odin gave a pointed glare at him before adding, "We are also still new and shaky in our treaty and rule over them since this last rebellion. It would do us well to all be in attendance to show support of their heir." Meaning, he truly did <em>not</em> have a choice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Of course. I would be loathe to miss Prince Adwaryn's Birth celebration." Truthfully, Thor hated the Vanier prince. He was all about magic and archery. He was taller and larger than Loki, but still thinner then most Aesir. As tall as Thor, but instead of standing proud and walking like a true warrior, he often stooped to talk to others and play with the little brats that clung to his legs. He made Thor feel guilty for not caring more about his people, and embarrassed because he had lost several sparing rounds to him as children, due to his cheating with seidr. True, the other prince was older then Thor by 2 years. But Thor felt he should have won and using seidr was cheating.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  The more he thought about it, the more he realized how much the prince was like Loki, and the thought of the two getting along together made him feel strangely jealous and possessive of his Jotun. Especially now that Loki was a very enticing female.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "I do not think Loki should accompany us to Vanaheim though. We should come as an Aesir front. Not with...mixed company." Loki glared at him with large red eyes, long black lashes and pursed pink lips distracting Thor entirely from the glares purpose. "Perhaps, you would that I go as an <em>Aesir</em>. Would that calm your apprehensions, my <em>prince</em>? Have me pretend to be one of your oh so superior kind."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Why did Loki always say his title in a way that made it feel like a mockery or insult? "Yes...is that even a possibility?" She tilted her chin up, narrowing her eyes at him. "I do not enjoy changing myself for you, Prince Thor. I find it rather insulting. But I also wish for our bonding to be successful. Mayhaps we could discuss the matter further in private?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor stared at the woman, trying to understand the anomaly that was Loki. He wasn't sure he understood anything of Loki. "Yes. I find that acceptable. Father, I will join you and Mother to Vanaheim. Loki, come see me at my chambers when you have finished. I am going to ready for bed. Good Marrow, Mother, Father, Loki." He nodded at each and exited the dinning hall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki worked her jaw in irritation. She did not wish to meet with Thor at his bedchambers, their last encounter there had not gone well. Now as a woman....but no. She was strong. In skills, seidr, and wits. It would be fine. Even so...She made sure to ask Frigga to be on alert for her, should she need it. Frigga assigned a guard to hover near Thor's chamber that evening while Loki spoke with the prince.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she knocked on the Prince's bedchamber door. She nervously straightened the red silk evening dress she had changed into, and brushed her loose wavy hair back away from her face. She was appropriately covered and dressed down. But had taken the masculine parts of her look away. She wanted to appear as feminine and desirable as she was, as jotun, so he would not force her to change the appearance of her race as well as gender. She wanted to appeal to her future husband as Jotun. So the softening of harsh features, and enhancing of her femininity felt necessary. She braced herself for any flirting or enticing she may need to do, and advances she may need to ward off. There was a fine line to walk, between seducing him, and remaining chaste.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor opened the door and gaped at her. She held his blatant stare a moment before respectfully dropping it and giving a small curtsy. "May I come in, my prince?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor noted the lack of sarcasm and derision with the title. It made him suspicious, but it was overshadowed by his lust for the beauty. "Uh, yes. Please. Come in. Sit wherever you like." Thor gestured to the room, and followed the woman with his eyes. They roamed down the curves that the red silk gown clung so sweetly to. Loki turned as she gracefully lowered to sit on the same settee Thor had put him...her, Loki on last time they were in this room together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor came over and sat beside and facing her, his knees touching hers. She seemed a bit uncomfortable with the touch as she looked at their knees and seemed to gulp. It made him smirk inside, but he didn't show it. Thor reached behind him and grabbed a bottle of red wine, pouring it into the two glasses that accompanied it. "What is it you wish to say to me Loki? Why did you want this discussion in private." His voice was slightly more cold then he had intended, but he didn't want the wench to think her trick of femininity was getting to him. Though, he knew he couldn't deny it to himself that it was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  She flicked her gaze up to him and looked concerned for a brief second, before looking back to her hands with perfect posture and blank expression. She cleared her throat and began to speak. Her voice was smooth and musical, and Thor forgot to listen to what she was saying for a moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "This topic is a bit...sensitive and personal for me. Had I known such an event was coming up, I would have waited to make this change. Nevertheless, it is done. As you know, I am dual gender, and Jotun. I Prefer to be who I am, yet...I feel inclined to do all in my power to increase the chances of this union being successful. It was brought to my attention, that it may do well to appease your preference at wedding a Female. It does not change who I am, or my preference of anything male or female. It only changes part of my appearance. But....should it appeal to you, and you wish it of me, I will retain this form."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  She paused and looked up at him through long dark lashes. Thor's heart fluttered. She looked so vulnerable and utterly kissable. He wanted to push her to the cushion and ravish her mouth right there. She continued talking, oblivious to his inner struggle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "I realize you have no love for my people, and may feel ashamed to be associated with any of us. But I ask of you...or beg, if you require it, Please allow me to retain some form of my true self in the face of another realms dignitaries...Please let me remain Jotun, though no Jotun would look as female as I, it would still give me comfort to retain my true skin color and lines of heritage."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  She looked up at him again, searching his eyes for understanding, sympathy, anything. She was probably disappointed, because now all he could think of was how much more beautiful she would look as an Aesir. "Show me. Show me your Aesir facade." She dropped her eyes with a tinge of disappointment and bit her soft purple lip. His pants were getting tight enough, he would need to adjust himself soon. He watched in awe as her blue lined skin smoothed out and paled to a luscious pale pink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  When she finished, he wanted to lick and nibble the silky flesh all over. She wouldn't look him in the eye, and that was probably for the best. The lust was probably blatant in his eyes now. He almost surged forward to grope at her, lifting up her sexy dress and finding every inch of pale flesh he could ravish. But he clenched his fist and congratulated himself on his self control.  He decided right then though, that he wanted to show off this beauty. Parade her on his arm in front of the Vanier prince. Make him feel envious of Thor's future bride. Which is oddly the opposite of how he felt not long ago. He had been embarrassed to be hitched to a jotun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "I want you like <em>this</em>. I want the realms to <em>see</em> you like this. My Aesir Princess. My perfect Queen." Loki looked up at him, desperation giving the green in her eyes a vivid sheen from moisture that gathered there. "Please...." That was all she could get out before her throat seemed to close off. He looked over her body, slow and blatant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You are so luscious like this...I want to..." He was breathing heavy and his eyes hooded with obvious lust. He swallowed the excessive saliva and licked his lips. Her eyes widened and she shifted away from him. She cleared her throat again and glanced to the door. "Thank you..uh, your majesty...for your time. I do wish you would reconsider...." she flicked her gaze at him again, looking more concerned. It looked as though she wanted to press the issue, but was growing nervous at his attentions. "I will remain, as I am...if that is your wish...but, know it pains me to do so. I would be wholly grateful, if you might change your mind...." Thor leaned towards her and she jerked backwards, large green eyes growing wider. "However....It is growing late, so I will wish you goodnight and retire, if you would excuse me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  She was supposed to get his permission to leave, but seemed content to leave her farewell at that and make her escape. Thor chuckled, knowing full well why she was in a hurry to leave. He stood along side her, smiling amused and followed her to the door, leering after her like a predator. He cocked his head to the side and smiled knowingly when she looked to his following movements. When she got to the door and reached for it, he stretched out his much longer arm and held it shut. She stood facing away from him, still holding the door handle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "My prince....please allow me to retire..." He leaned in, mouth by her ear. "Retire with me, Loki. I make a promise, you will enjoy it. Come. Have pleasure with me." She allowed a shaky breath to escape before sucking in a long inhale. What should she do? This was her future husband. He seemed to want true intimacy, not domination. But they were yet to be wed. Did that matter on Asgard?  Was this the best way to Thor's heart? No...it couldn't be. She had to think quick, for there was only a moment for this decision. She wanted a loving Thor, and he seemed ready to be that. But it was a farce, as was her appearance. But did that matter? That may be the extent of their relationship at any given time.  Would it truly make any difference to wait until vows were made?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  She turned between Thor's arms that were leaning on either side, caging her against the door, holding it shut. She looked up into his eyes, hurt and defiance making hers wet and bright. "You truly wish to bed me with kindness, now that I am completely other than my true self? Did you loathe my true self so much, that only when I am wholly different, do I entice you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  She surprised herself by saying this. It wasn't the tactic she had intended, but her indignation at the situation had taken rule of her mouth. She even had blasted teary eyes at the injustice of it. She must have more female hormones in this form. She never teared up that easy before. She looked away from him, not able to keep eye contact as she whispered her thoughts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "I want to love you... I wish for you to love me...and if changing myself so completely is the only way...so be it.  I am yours after all, am I not? It is what you have always wanted me to say. I realize now however, that though I will sacrifice who I am for you, I will never truly be happy as long as you require it. For it is not truly me. I am male just as much as I am female. I am Jotun and not Aesir. But this union was never about me and who I wish to be. It was about appeasing you and your father to protect my home and family from being enslaved and slaughtered. But if this...if this form is what you will insist upon....then you will have to wait to have it fully as yours, until we have made vows binding it as so." She then looked up into his eyes, searching for understanding, though likely not seeing any.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  She leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his. Simple and chaste, barely parted lips meeting his. Her eyes closed and she let a hand rest on his chest. He moaned and leaned into the kiss, returning it in it's simplicity. She parted fully from him, searched his eyes again, then disappeared.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   He blinked at the empty space, processing all that had happened and what she said.  Thor didn't know <em>how</em> he felt about it. He knew he felt great loss and frustration at her departing. He felt guilt, though he hadn't pinpointed why. He started to think he actually missed all of Loki...the male and blue as well as the pale and female. Just...Loki. But he shook that idea from his mind, as it was preposterous to think he would want anyone remotely male or Jotun. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He convinced himself that was the case. He would never want to bed a male. That was a fact. Unless it was merrily to dominate and make a point. Or to make them squirm and beg. Or to ravish and bite purple thin lips while forcing narrow hips to....He smacked his forehead. Enough with those thoughts! They were wrong and despicable! He was no Ergi!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He fumed as he paced his room, not feeling tired in the least. Blasted Jotun, confusing his emotions and feelings. Making him think things he really should not. But her words had struck something in him. He realized that though he lusted for the pale female Loki....he did not enjoy a sad submitting Loki as much as he had thought he would.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He missed the biting comments and infuriatingly effective deflections of Thor's advances and remarks. He missed the challenge. When he lay down that night and let his mind wonder, it wasn't the pale female form of Loki he dreamt of, causing his sheets to need changing the next morning.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I will be as you wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Artwork for the last chapter. Loki at Thor's chambers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Prowess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki can be formidable, But Thor won't admit it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the feedback! I'm sorry if I don't go with what you suggested or preferred. I'm somewhat going with what I had, with a few tweeks and additions. Hopefully, you aren't dissapointed.<br/>There will be non-con. You will likely not like Thor for a bit at least, You will hate Odin, And Loki will forever be awesome. Haven't decided what to do with the Vanir Prince yet, he is writing himself. Meaning, I do not have a plan and write what seems natural and flows. So, I guess I will get to know him as you do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>  Thor opened his chamber's door to greet Fandral. "Ready my friend? You look exhausted...what ails you? Felling well?" Thor grumbled, shutting his door behind him. As they started towards the training grounds, Thor glanced over to Fandral, feeling oddly self conscious. "Just some unnerving dreams. I'm tired, that is all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   His friend chuckled. "Well, can't say that I'm too disappointed. Perhaps I'll have a chance to defeat you in the ring today."' He flashed a grin at him, which Thor couldn't help but return.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He couldn't get Loki and the dreams of that night out of his head. Lost in his thoughts, he blinked confused when Fandral stopped walking and gaped at the training ring. Thor looked up at his friend, then followed his stare. There was a fierce battle going on. More heated then their usual fights, and a large crowd of onlookers were gathered. "What in Norns names is going on here..." They moved through the crowds to get a closer look.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  One of the warriors, Broden, If Thor remembered correctly, was fighting a slight person he didn't know. Hold on...the other person was a girl...but not Sif. Smaller than Sif, and dressed differently. Wait, Loki? It had to be Loki! Why in the realms was Loki fighting in the ring with Broden!?!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "That's Loki! Loki is fighting Broden!" Fandral looked at Thor confused. "Loki? That's Loki? How? What? That's a girl, and Aesir, at that!" Thor side eyed Fandral, feeling a bit guilty, as Loki's appearance was at his request. "Uh, yeah. Yesterday He...She changed. I may have told her to stay that way...." Fandral stared at Thor. "Ok, but that doesn't explain why she's fighting a very large and well known warrior...and apparently doing quite well..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor nodded in agreement. She was doing quite well. Why the warrior was taking on a woman in the first place, let alone Loki, was the question running through his mind. They didn't fight women, except Sif, who had been proving herself for a very long time now. He didn't realize Loki could even use a sword properly as a man....let alone in the female form.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  She looked fierce. Like someone you wouldn't want to mess with. One side of her head was braided back in several rows, the other side hung in  messy spikes. Beads and chains were woven in it. She had silver three headed snake jewelry as accents, and her outfit looked feral with furs and yet feminine with a corset style bodice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  She did not appear to breaking a sweat, whereas Broden was dripping. Must have been going on for a while, or Broden was already worked up from previous fights. It wasn't much longer though, and Loki had him pinned face down, one arm pulled back, and a knee over the back of his neck. Broden's sword had been flung across the ring, and Loki's sword was held tip down in the dirt by his face, as a warning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  It took some persuasion, but he yielded in the end, spitting dirt in the ground in front of Loki as he rose. Thor decided he could make himself known now, and strolled up to lean on the barrier beams. "Well done Loki. Broden, did our princess just best you, or did you let the lady win out of respect?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki scowled at him with pretty black tinted lips, and her black lined eyes narrowed at him. "Loki? This isn't Loki....is it?" The poor warrior looked Loki up and down, confused. Thor chuckled. He appreciated the deception Loki had pulled, though if it had been him, he would be livid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Loki gave a mock bow to the defeated man, arms spread wide. Thor shook his head in amusement. "So why were you fighting a girl in the first place, Broden? Run out of opponents on your level? Needed something easier?" Loki turned and hissed at Thor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "I am NOT easily defeated, my <em>Prince</em>. The beast thought he could place his hands on my backside, and still <em>keep</em> them. We decided on a dual for my honor, instead of the removal of his hands. So I graciously <em>gave</em> his hands back, and we fought."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Fandral put his hands up, "Whoa whoa whoa....gave them back? His hands? How did you manage that?" Loki folded her arms and looked irritated. "Carefully. I removed them right after the offense was made, but had pity on the crippled warrior and agreed to reattach them for a dual." She spoke as if it was obvious. They gaped at her, then turned to look at the warrior, who looked uncomfortable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Then Loki muttered while looking away from them all. "I did not truly remove them, he only thought I did. I made it appear to be so." The warrior whipped his head around to look at Loki in shock. "What?!? I thought you had cut them off with your blasted knives?!? They were missing! I was howling in pain!" Loki waved a hand in dismissal. "Of course you thought so. That was the purpose, was it not? A simple illusion spell on the mind. As you can see, you are perfectly in tact, so as to let you grope some other poor woman another day." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki stepped towards him, grin feral and menacing, "But I assure you, dear warrior, should you lay hand to me again, it will be no illusion that takes your hands. For now, I am content with your humiliation at my victory over you. I needed a true fight anyway. It is difficult to come by anyone who would challenge me. Granted, you did not pose much of a challenge." Loki rolled her eyes and headed out of the ring to the water table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Thor jogged over to catch up with her, she turned and gave him a scathing glare. "How may I help you, my <em>prince</em>?" Thor huffed in annoyance at the return of condescension in the title. "I....I like the look...it's quite formidable. I almost didn't recognize you. I am not sure I like that others don't recognize you. Broden would not lay hand to you had he known. So...if you want, you can change to Jotun...or male...when we're home, that is. In public, um...maybe just be...you.  Except for the trip to Vanaheim. I'd rather present you like this. Well, not just like this...more dressed up of course."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki raised a thin eyebrow at Thor. She seemed amused at his fumbled words. She immediately had blue wash over her, but remained female. "I will take that into consideration. For now, I'll stay female, as I do not wish to rip the outfit from the change. Care to spar a round?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor stared at her blank. Yes. He absolutely wanted to spar a round. He wanted to pin her down and tumble in the dirt. But he was actually feeling concerned she might win. While the idea of her pinning him with her body was appealing, he did not want her to think she could beat him, or have others see him defeated by her.  Now that he was seeing her prowess as a woman, he was second guessing how much of a foe she would be as a male. He had always assumed Loki would be an easy win, but now...he wasn't too sure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Mmmm....no....I do not think that to be appropriate. I would hate to dirty your fine outfit too." Loki sneered in irritation. "Worry not of my clothing, you would not touch it. Besides, if you care for it's welfare so much, I could simply.....remove some of it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor blinked and his face flushed. Now he could only picture her in the corset and undergarments, maybe the tall boots. He gulped. Now fighting her sounded absolutely sinful and his pants were becoming uncomfortable. He cleared his throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Perhaps....that would be ...." He shook his head clear of his stupor. "No, no..I mean...It is not the reason I do not wish to fight you. I only spar with those I feel would present a challenge. You are...much to fragile. I would fear breaking you." Loki looked offended and angry. Which, to be honest, was somewhat Thor's goal, and he smirked inside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "I am not <em>fragile</em>." Loki spat out the words. "You need not coddle me, did you not see that I can hold my own? That I am a worthy opponent? You have refused to allow me to train with you and your men, and yet I bested one today, without breaking a sweat." Thor agreed that it was impressive, but didn't want her to know that. Nor did he want to risk having her best him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "You likely cheated with seidr. Or he allowed the lady to win, because of charity. I do not believe for one instant you would truly be formidable if allowed to join our ranks. If we fought a true battle, you would lose, every time." Loki was baring pearly teeth through those soft dark lips, and he wanted to lick across the top lip. Push past the teeth with his tongue...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "Using Seidr would not be cheating in a true battle. In true battle, the one who is still standing at the end, wins, regardless of technique. But I would wager my victory, even without the use of seidr. Especially, if allowed my true form. Should we ever go to war, Odinson, I would fully expect to be victorious in battle with you. Whether you acknowledge it or not, I am at the very least, your equal."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Thor burst out a laugh, and folded his arms in false amusement. False, because inside he was raging at her. How dare she think them equal?!? And how dare he wonder if she was right... He would take the chance to prove otherwise, if he wasn't unsure as to the chance of his success in doing so.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "We are <em>no</em> equals. I will be King of Asgard, Allfather to the nine realms. What is it you will be again? My <em>consort</em>? Just a plaything that will produce a brat puppet to take the worthless Frost Giant throne someday."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki took a step back and looked stunned, like he had slapped her. Her mouth opened a few times as if to speak, but nothing came out. Her eyes darted around and she looked fully away from him. He felt a bit guilty for causing the hurt expression, but also triumphant for putting her in her place and rendering her speechless. She was always so proud and haughty, Thor almost felt it his duty to put her in her place once in a while. Though, with her in this form, it was easy to forget why he despised her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  She clamped her jaw shut, working it a bit in obvious anger.  She pivoted and started to march away from him. Thor felt he had won this round of verbal battle, but he could not bring himself to be happy about it. Though he wasn't sure why.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Keep in mind, Loki is still about 16 or 17...I think....I may have to go back and see if that's right.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The truth of Loki's position is somewhat clarified. Or muddled. Depends on who you ask.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>  The maps strewn out before Thor and his Father were overwhelming. Thor hated going over them. They should have someone study them, and just tell Thor and his men which way to go. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They had heard about a group of Dark elves gathering a pocket of rebellion and Odin wanted to scout it out, before eliminating it. So Thor was to go to the various locations and gather information. Why they couldn't just send scouts, Thor didn't know.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He forgot to pay attention to his Father rambling on about the locations and their hazards, so when he snapped at Thor, it made him jump.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thor! Are you even paying attention?!? This could mean life or death for your men! You must take it seriously my boy! Try to listen more intently, like Loki does. You would do well to learn from his example, if you hope to be a good king one day."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor growled at the comparison. He really hated being compared to the little freak. Just because Loki was trying to get on their good side, and wasn't worried about looking pathetic to do so. It was probably all a ruse to gain the throne and overthrow Thor or something. But was anyone else seeing what a weasel Loki was? Of course not. Only Thor saw Loki for what he...she, truly was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry Father, I became distracted. Can we have a Captain study and lead this convoy? I do not see why I must go on this particular mission. It is nothing but stealth and recon. No true battle or need for strength. Maybe we should send Loki, if you think he would be better at it then me. I mean She. Whatever."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odin studied Thor, looking like he was assessing Thor. Thor shifted feet, uncomfortable with the scrutiny. "Very well. I will send Loki. She may very well be anxious for a chance to prove herself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odin motioned for a guard to fetch the Jotun. "You, my son, will stay and practice your ballroom dancing then. I will not have you embarrassing us at the celebration. Vanaheim is well known for their dances."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor visibly sagged and dropped his head back in protest, looking to the ceiling. He couldn't help the slight whine from entering his voice. "But Father! Dancing?!? Really? While Loki goes to another realm on a mission, you want me to...dance?!?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odin smirked at him. "It was your choice, my son. You did not wish to go. So stay, you shall." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki entered the room, and dropped into a small curtsy for the Allfather. "You wished to see me, my Lord?" She looked up to Odin under her long black lashes and both men seemed to mentally stutter. Was she doing it on purpose, or was she just naturally alluring? Even when blue. Thor really couldn't tell.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His father seemed to gain his composure faster then Thor, and motioned for her to join them around the table. "Please, come see. I was going to send Thor on this mission, but he thought it wise to stay and spend time perfecting his dancing skills. I fully agree, as we can not have him shaming the family."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki looked as though she was trying not to smirk, and eyed Thor amused. "Yes....that would be quite...tragic." She agreed with the Allfather, but the humor in her voice was unmistakable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor ground his teeth. "That is NOT why I suggested to send Loki Father, and you know it. I simply think this form of mission beneath me and more suited to one of Loki's....status."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The amusement on Loki's face dropped into a snarl, at which Thor graced with a smug smirk. Odin put his hands up, placating them both. "Enough. It is NOT beneath you Thor, and I have a mind to send you both to learn to work together! However, I do truly feel your dancing to be atrocious enough it warrants your full attention to improve it. Thor, you are dismissed to find the dance instructor, Loki come tell me what you see and observe on these maps. I trust you will take note of anything I may wish to show you , my dear. As you have proven to be quite perceptive."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odin placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her to where he had stood. Though the touch was innocent enough, it made Thor feel uncomfortable and a tinge possessive. Especially since Odin stayed standing mostly behind her, and reached around her to point things out while keeping a hand on her waist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor ground his teeth. He couldn't very well scold the king. He sucked in a deep breath and mentally shook it off. He spun around and marched out, but then felt uncomfortable leaving Loki alone with his Father, if Odin was going to be so...forward. But what could he do? He had been dismissed by his king, and given orders to follow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wished now, more then before, that Loki had returned to a male form. His father had been cold and indifferent to it. Not doting and affectionate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Loki suppressed a gulp as the king reached around to point out the forest lands they would need to scout. With a hand on her waist and the other wrapped around to be in front of her, she felt almost embraced by him. His armored belly and chest was pushed up against her back, and hot moist breath on her neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At times, the man would be close enough, his beard tickled her skin, or her hair would catch in it. Loki didn't know what to make of the attention. The man was twice her age, could almost be her grandfather, surely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But...kings were known for giving little regard to that sort of social barrier. What the Allfather was doing, was not necessarily inappropriate, but certainly was enough unwanted contact to make her extremely uncomfortable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She supposed this is where Thor gained his forward behaviors. It would be sickening if the old man decided to do more, and the thought made her stomach churn. She wasn't even fully of age yet. At least not on Asgard. At home, she was. They married off to a suiter much sooner in life on Jötunheimr.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But, she was meant to be Thor's...surely that would place her as off limits to the King...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her thoughts trailed off as Odin nuzzled her neck slightly. He had been looking around her to the map, but then turned more into her, seemingly distracted by her long neck. Possibly her scent too, as he seemed to be inhaling her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My king....I am not....comfortable with this close of proximity. I am promised to Prince Thor, am I not? Does that not mean..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odin placed a hand on the side of her face, spanning part of her neck and a couple fingers over one side of her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shhh....fear not little one. I wish you no harm. I am simply appreciative of your new form. I merely desire a taste. You are indeed Thor's..." His voice trailed off as his mouth worked small nibbles behind her ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stiffened, and her breath stuttered. A taste? What does that entail, she wondered. "Allfather....please...I think I should go...I should not be here like this..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hummed against her neck. "Worry not my dear. I am king and Allfather. None would question my actions, should they find out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This, of course did not make her feel any better.  "What of Frigga? I would not wish to cause her hurt...Seeing her husband with another...younger woman....would that not cause immense emotional pain?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The King chuckled into her shoulder. "It has not caused too much pain before. She will manage." Loki had to suppress a whimper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The more she tried to persuade the man to stop, the more it seemed to spur him to want more. "What of my Father? He did not send me here to be defiled. I am to marry Thor, as per our agreement. If you should do anything, it would brake the treaty, would it not?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odin pulled his head back a bit to look at her from behind. "What do you suppose he would do about it? What could he do about it? Go to war? He sent you here to appease the Aesir king and heir, did he not? If he should find fault in my actions, his only option would be to go to war."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was right. What could her Father do?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>What should she do? It did not seem the king intended to do much....She could just let it play out. Then again, it seemed only this form that attracted the man, so perhaps if she changed back....</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She reached back and undid the tie to her corset, her body broadening as it filled out to her more male form. Loki's blouse now hung snug, but, not too restricting, as it had been loose on his female form.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Allfather stepped back and growled. "Loki. You ruin my fun. You think to ward off my attentions with your change? I could <em>demand</em> you change back. I could order you to my chambers. I could take you as my <em>own</em> concubine. Your Father and all of the nine can do <em>nothing</em> against me. Yourself included! If ravishing you was what I wanted, you would either submit, or go to the <em>prisons</em>. I will <em>not</em> be denied what I want." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki was wide eyed and backing away from the King. Odin continued his rant, crowding into him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You will be relieved to know, however, that I have no such intentions. But know this little Frost giant, you are under <em>my</em> command." The old man backed off a bit and seemed thoughtful, scanning over Loki.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Perhaps allowing you to defy Thor has misconstrued your idea of where your place is in this scheme, so let me make it perfectly clear. You are a <em>warprize</em>, Loki. A glorified one under pretty titles and agreements, but a warprize nonetheless. I have allowed you to roam free and act as you will, but make no mistake in thinking you are <em>free</em>. Any misstep on your part, and we will reign destruction on your home and people."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Allfather moved closer again as he talked, now they were almost nose to nose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki's lined eyes had grown wide and he was almost hyperventilating as he tried to process all the man was saying. He hadn't realized his position was so low. He had imagined the arrangement to be more like any arranged marriage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His heart seemed to want to beat out of his chest, and stuttered when the King dragged the back of a finger along his jaw. Loki looked away and to the ground, trying to force himself not to shrink away from the touch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Would it be worth spending time in a cell to avoid such advances? What would keep the King from visiting him in the cell? Nothing. The king would still take what he wants, but Loki would be contained. His only choice was to do nothing. Maybe if he continued to be undesirable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki let his skin frost over, and snarled a bit, showing fangs. The old man pulled his hand away, shaking it to ease the slight frostburn and chuckled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So untamed. So feral. I can see why Thor wishes to put you in your place. Even like this, you have a certain appeal. I would be cautious in presenting yourself as a wild beast to be tamed. Thor would love that challenge. Maybe it would be wise to shift back." He lifted a brow in question to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki narrowed eyes at the old man. "I may, but I would prefer not to, at the moment. I am sure you understand." The king smirked at him and jerked forward to Loki, One hand grabbing an arm, the other grabbing his hair and pulled it to tilt his head back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki gasped at the light pain on his scalp, and surprise at the sudden actions by the King. Odin looked his face over, then lowered his fist still gripping Loki's hair, while pushing down on his shoulder with the other hand. It wasn't long before Loki's knees had to buckle and he fell to kneel on the floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>While looking down on Loki's upturned face, Odin turned up his nose, while still looking down on the boy, in arrogance. "This is your place Loki. At our feet. Obeying our every whim. I could have you change back to an Aesir woman, and have you whipped and imprisoned if you do not. But, I rather like you like this. A submitting Frost Giant prince groveling before me. Kiss my boot Loki."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odin let go and watched expectantly. Loki gaped at him, not quite processing the command. "I beg your pardon? Why...why would you ask that of me? I had thought my position was a little more esteemed then that. Are I not to be queen one day? You treat me as though I will merely be Thor's concubine. A slave to his desires. Is that...is that how you think of me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odin smirked. "It is. Now kiss it." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki looked away, confusion and frustration crinkling his forehead. He knew he would need to obey, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He was a prince! Soon to be at Thor's side to rule the kingdom...wasn't he? Had they been fooled? Was he under false impressions? It seemed to be so.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But even if it had once been as he thought, He did not know if defying the king would be wise. "And if I do not? You would truly imprison me? What of Thor? What would you tell him of my actions?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The king shrugged and looked away. "Anything I want. There are no other witnesses to defy my word. Perhaps I will tell him that I decided you needed to be put in check, and began your training to teach you your place. That is close enough to the truth of the moment. Now, if you do not comply and kiss my boots, then I will spread you out onto this table and ravish your mouth, choking you on my tongue."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki gawked, mouth twitching as it hung open in shock. Even as he was, the man wanted to be intimate? He clamped his mouth closed and dropped his eyes to the boots before him. It took every ounce of self control not to send ice shards into them and bolt out of the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>If he assassinated the king, how would that play out for him? He may be exicuted. Thor would become king, so even if they did not know it was him, Thor would wed him. But that would happen anyway, he had never feared it. Until now. Now he was unsure as to his future and place in this vile realm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The king seemed to be enjoying watching Loki's internal struggle with himself. Loki flinched when old callused hands started petting his head. "You can do it Loki. It is only a kiss on leather. Unless you would prefer my other offer...I admit a part of me does hope so."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki shot a look of disgust up at the man. He kept eye contact long enough to convey the loathing he was feeling then surged forward and pecked a kiss on a boot. The king laughed and patted his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well done my boy. See? I knew you could be a good boy. It was rather lacking, but it is a good start."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odin leaned in to speak quieter. "You should be grateful that is all I ask of you at the moment." He pushed a thumb into Loki's mouth and rubbed it over his tongue and fang. His jaw was pulled forward until the older man's bulge in his pants rubbed against his cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki's vision was almost whiting out from panic and blood loss. He squeezed his eyes shut and couldn't help but shrink away, hands on the man's legs pushing lightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The king chuckled again and released him, backing away a few steps. "Remember this Jotun. It is an important lesson for you to get a firm grasp on. Now, I expect you ready to lead the group of scouts on the quest for traitors by tomorrow. You are dismissed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki scurried as fast as possible to his feet and out the door. He didn't stop until he reached his rooms, where he slammed and locked the door before leaning his back against it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a small whine. His breathing would not slow and his chest ached from it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sliding down the door, he grasped his hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Things were SO much worse then he had known.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor looked up when Loki hurried past him. Confused and curious, he followed him until he disappeared behind his bedchambers door. Interesting. Loki had looked distressed. Not to mention male. Had his Father said something to upset him?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He thought Loki was becoming bosom friends with his parents, stealing them away from him. They seemed to think Loki was perfect and Thor should be more like him. Ridiculous. Thor was the epitome of Aesir perfection. The whole realm knew it to be true. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He just didn't have patience for the politics and mundane parts of his duty. He could just delegate the tasks to someone else once he was King.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The dance instructor was an older slightly overweight woman, and Thor thought it might be better, if he could convince Loki to attend with him to be his dance partner. Though, as a male, that would be weird. Right? Right. Weird. It didn't matter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He would tell Loki to change. It struck him as odd at how normal that was starting to sound. Loki changing gender and race like it was an outfit. Just wear whatever suits the moment. He couldn't imagine what that would be like.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor startled when a guard cleared his throat behind him. "Ah, Captain Halverson, I did not hear you coming. You have gotten good at your stealth."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man smirked. "Or you have become quite distracted."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor scowled. "Keep your thoughts to yourself, please. Is there something you want, or are you only here to taunt me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The guard straightened to attention, "Right, The Allfather wishes an audience with you, immediately."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor pouted and folded his arms. "I was just with the old man. What could he possibly want. He already had his favorite to work with."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The guard raised a brow. "You know I am not privy to such information, my Prince."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor huffed. "I know. It just irks me. The whole situation is as if the Norns wish to make a fool of me. Don't give me that look, Captain! It WOULD be the Norns that made a fool of me, not myself! I would have you keep your comments to yourself, as I stated before."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The guard put his hands up and backed up a step. "I said not a word your grace."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor eyed him. "Mmmhmmm....dismissed. Go do something useful."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The other man broke into a grin and left the prince to himself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor stalked back to the strategy rooms. His father was bent over the map with a concave glass. "You sent for me to return Father?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odin didn't bother looking up from his activity, but spoke up for Thor to hear him. "I have need to discuss Loki with you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor unfolded his arms and shifted weight. Resting fists on his hips, he cocked his head in puzzlement. "Ok. What would you have us discuss? Do not tell me you wish for me to be more like him. Or her. Whatever."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odin set the glass down and looked Thor in the eyes. "I believe I was wrong to let Loki take any form of action against you. He has become unruly, and disrespectful of our authority over him. I think it time to teach him his place, before his habits grow worse. What are your intentions for him, once you are King, my son?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor folded his arms again and cleared his throat. He was not comfortable with the direction of this conversation. His feelings on the matter were so muddled and confused, he didn't know if he could even put it to words. "I....do not know, to be honest. I was mostly just doing as I was told. As far as I know, the war ended, and it was agreed for Loki to come back to Asgard to one day be wed to me as a way to insure Jötunheimr's compliance and continued peace. That said, once we wed, I did intend to keep his power and authority to a minimum. Really, I only pictured him in more of a consort fashion. But the way he is wrapping Mother around his will and fooling the people into trusting him, may make it difficult to keep him out of the public eye. He has a strong will in him, and I sometimes wonder if that ambition will turn out to be against us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The old man looked grim and nodded. "Agreed. I do not think he should be queen. His future position should be downcast to something with much less power. Laufey will be outraged, but what can he do? I do not think he will take Loki back, nor do I think he would start a war. His hands are tied, and I feel Loki's should be too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor felt a rush of adrenalin at that thought. He imagined Loki bound, then it changed to tied to a tree. Interesting...It reminded him of hunting Frost Giants as a youth. What fun they had.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odin continued, "Loki has been learning the ways of politics, and perhaps that could be useful to you one day. But he also may become traitorous. I do not think it wise to give him the chance. I know a frost giant was not an appealing match for you, so perhaps we could make the union something less binding or of importance, and you could wed another of your choosing for that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor's brow rose in surprise. "Really? I had thought this to be a political Marriage and the terms bound by contract."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odin's grin was sly. "I may have altered the wording to be somewhat vague before it was signed. It would not be difficult to manipulate it's meaning into something more desirable. For now, keep him under control. Teach him his place. But do not harm him in any way that will be made known to Laufey. Nothing that can not merely be disputed or brushed off as boys being boys. Last time you were foolish, and made known to all of your deeds. You can not be that careless, or I will not be able to help you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor scrunched his face in confusion. "It sounds as though you <em>do</em> expect me to hurt him <em>some </em>though..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Odin waved a hand. "If you must. It only matters if it affects the treaty. Keep it simple and refutable. Make sure Loki will not pass along any damaging information home though. I have decided the dungeon or a flogging may be in order on occasion, now that he is older. But do not let your Mother know. I do not wish to have that conversation."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor nodded slowly, still not sure he understood the changes that had just been made. The last several years, it had just been like growing up with an annoying brother. One that he knew he would marry someday, which was awkward. He had wanted to tame and dominate the Jotun, but now that he was given permission to start...it felt...off. Wrong, maybe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he couldn't deny that the thrill of the idea was filling out his trousers. "As you say Father...I will, see what I can do."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor left feeling unsure and uncomfortable. He glanced back at his Father before closing the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wondered how well he truly knew his Father.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor hadn't changed his behavior towards the jotun much over the several days after he returned from the scouting mission. Although, he did avoid him more. Thor just did not know how to act around him now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A year ago, he would have jumped on the opportunity to knock the boy around and show him who his master was, but things had been changing between them. In the way Thor viewed him. He still wanted to dominate, but when he had seen Loki sad and submissive....there was no enjoyment in it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wanted the fire. The bite of the serpent. The challenge. How can he put Loki in his place, but have him keep his spitfire spirit?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He noticed Loki already acted different around him though, so his Father must have told him something to change his demeanor. He wanted to know what it was, but didn't really want to broach the topic with his Father again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor waited at the grounds where Loki trained, and fell in step behind him after he passed his hiding nook. Loki spared an annoyed glare at Thor, but continued walking like he wasn't there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is it you want, my <em>Prince</em>? Can you not leave me in peace?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor grinned. He enjoyed how his mere presence rankled the other. "I thought to perhaps train with you for a time." Loki stopped and whipped around to stare at Thor. Thor faltered and looked around awkwardly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki narrowed his red eyes at Thor, and Thor noticed the sparkle in them made them look like rubies. Thor almost rolled his eyes at himself. When had he become such a sap? "You have never, in all the time I have been here, thought to spar with me. What changed? I would have the truth from you, Prince Thor. I do not wish to play games."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor huffed a lopsided and awkward grin. "Well, I happen to love games. I want to ask what happened between you and my father."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki's face twitched and he turned around to continue walking. "I do not wish to discuss it. You will be pleased to know though, that I do not consider us on good terms."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor pondered that a moment. "Why? What happened? He spoke with me and while I shared some of his views, I was rather surprised at the direction it went." Loki slowed, then half turned towards Thor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked to the ground as he spoke. "What views might that be? It was not a pleasant conversation between us...I can only imagine the type of things he was saying to you." Loki lifted his eyes up to Thor's without moving his head. Loki peered at him with apprehension.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor wanted to run a finger over his brow and smooth out the worry lines marring his heritage lines. Instead he clasped his hands behind his back. "He thinks you no longer know your place. That you should be put in line. He also suggested that we change your title in our union. He is not comfortable with you becoming Queen any longer."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki growled and looked away, though not at anything. "I am sure he would rather I was merely placed in his harem."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor raised his brows in surprise at that. He had noticed his Father getting a bit close to Loki....had something more happened? His face crinkled with concern. "Has my Father...done something to you? Touched you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki scoffed and turned away folding his arms. It looked defensive. Or protective. "Of course he has touched me. You saw his hands on me when you left us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor stepped closer. "You know what I mean, Loki. You can tell me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki moved further away and threw up his hands. "Why?!? Why would I tell you anything?!? You are no better then he, in these matters! I am sure your behavior is but a reflection of his. I would almost expect you to gloat at the thought of my degradation. Maybe one day you will <em>join</em> forces in teaching me my <em>lesson</em>, and I will find myself speared <em>between</em> you, like a roasting <em>boar</em>!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki stopped and blanched at his own words. It mirrored Thor's expression.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The thought was crude and sounded forbidden, but it also sent a surge of desire through Thor as he pictured it. Loki flicked his eyes up to Thor nervously, as if to see if his words would spur him into doing anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh how he wanted to now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor sucked in a deep breath and tried to brush off the lust pooling. He tried for a dismissive laugh, then ended with just clearing his throat. "I am sorry if my Father has mistreated you. Though, I do think his view of your place is falling lower over time. You may not be far off, in the idea of his wish being to place you in the harem, if he has started showing that kind of affections."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki looked struck, brow furrowed and looking down as if deeply troubled. "I had not meant it....do you truly think so? Do you think...would he do such a thing?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki looked so vulnerable Thor surprised both of them by stepping forward and embracing the Jotun. Loki stiffened, and placed tentative hands on Thor, though to embrace or shove away, was yet to be determined.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I won't allow it. For better or worse, you are <em>mine</em>. Once that may have sounded like a curse to you, but perhaps it will become a blessing as well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor awkwardly backed up and patted Loki's shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The emotions of the moment were making him want to run away. "Just, don't do anything that might make him decree such a thing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loki nodded curtly. "I think I will skip sparing practice. Should you need me, I will be retired to my rooms." He gave another short nod, and walked past Thor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor was irritated and concerned that his Father would make such advances on Loki. He strangely didn't feel jealous, but he did feel possessive. Loki was his. Though he was starting to realize that may not be as certain a fact as he had supposed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With the thought of loosing Loki, he realized how much he did not want that to happen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Concerns and Vanaheim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frigga speaks with Loki, They go to Vanaheim, Thor gets grumpy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Uncomfortably fidgeting with a handkerchief, Frigga awaited Loki's answer to his door. There had been some behaviors from Odin that concerned her, and felt the need to discuss it with the Jotun. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> She could hear shuffling before the door opened to a smiling blue youth. "Good morning my queen! Is there something I can do for you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> She couldn't help but smile at Loki, with his smile being so infectious. "I have some things to discuss with you, do you have but a moment?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> He looked behind him thoughtful, before returning his attention to her. "I was on my way to the school, but you may walk with me if you wish..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> She smiled and nodded. Loki returned the nod and shut the door, smiling at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Frigga noticed he was keeping his normally long stride short for her, and it made her feel appreciative at the consideration. "I wish to discuss my husband. He has begun to speak differently of you as of late. Before, he seemed indifferent. Content to leave the outcome of your arrangements to Thor. But recently, he speaks more of you. Seems to be making plans, though I am not clear as to what those plans are. I see him watching you from the balcony, or from the allseeing glass. I believe he watches you from the throne as well, but it is difficult to know for sure. But, it is his behavior while he watches that is concerning."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> She paused and stopped their walk to look at the young man. "Loki, has he....has he ever attempted, or even succeeded maybe, to violate you, or force you into an uncomfortable situation?" She searched his eyes, noting that they were darting elsewhere and thick nervous swallow. She nodded, knowing the indications. "He has. I am so sorry. Are you still...has he fully copulated with you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Loki kept his gaze away, but shook his head, jaw working in frustration and shame. Frigga cupped his clamped jaw and turned him to look at her. He didn't meet her eyes, but it was close enough. "My dear, you have done <em>nothing</em> wrong. I want you to know this truth, if nothing else. We are tiptoeing our way through a mine field. You and I, we are the closest subjects to the most <em>powerful</em> men in all the nine realms. We can have great influence on them, but...more often then not, we will be submitting to them. Push too far, and there are grave consequences. But, that said, Do not stop standing up for yourself. Be strong, but <em>subtle</em>.  Both Odin and Thor can do almost anything they like, but if you can earn their respect, they will consider your desires as well. If you can appease them where you are willing to bend, then the times you can not bend, they will pay head to."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> He brought his eyes up to meet hers, and nodded. His voice was a cautious whisper when answering her. "I do not know what to do with the Allfather's attentions. I attempted to reason with him, but that only made my situation worse. I changed to Jotun male, thinking he would be repulsed....but he was not. I believe, when he saw me as an Aesir Female, it stirred something in him, and now it matters not what my appearance is, I have become a conquest for him. I have noticed the leering stares, and suggestive motions. Comments that could be innocent, but with heated eyes, become something else entirely. His touch lingers whenever opportunity allows...Though I am grateful it has remained mere touches."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Frigga nodded, putting a hand on his arm. "I agree. He has taken to a certain type of bed partner too, and it is not of my likeness he seeks, but yours. Even as far as bedding a frost giant prisoner."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Loki stared at the woman baffled. "He takes many other partners to bed? Even prisoners? I had thought you to be infuriated, had you known of your husbands actions towards me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> She sadly shook her head. "No, nor do I mind. He can be violent and insists on dominance. For him it is a show of power and authority over the person." She eyes Loki, looking concerned. "I pray to the Norns you do not ever experience his ministrations. However, I fear Thor has grown to share in his Father's obsessions for power and dominance. <em>Do</em> be careful with him. It will not take much for him to feel the need to put you in what <em>he</em> considers your place. Odin too. Demand respect, but give them respect in abundance, or you will meet their wrath. Which has not a trace of true mercy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Loki pulled in a shuttering breath. "I understand. I will be cautious. I fear the King will be looking for any excuse to do as he wishes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They both continued on to the school headmaster's office, grim expressions and thoughts filling their mind and putting them on edge.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> Standing before the mirror, Loki felt up and down the smooth pale skin of her arms. They were preparing to leave for Vanaheim, and per Thor's request, Loki had shifted to an Aesir Female. Though, she wondered if it was still what Thor wanted. Probably, as he wanted to seem a united Aesir front for the Vanaheim royalty.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> No matter. They would be there a few days at most. Today would be travel, rest and casual conversations at dinner. Tomorrow is the birth celebration, and there were many grand activities planned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> There was a knock on the door and Loki pulled up the skirt of her travel dress to make way to the door. She could full heartedly say, she was not a fan of full length dresses. She eyed her wardrobe, longing to put on something with leggings, but with a sigh, continued to the door. She had to put on a good image for Thor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> The door opened to a grinning Fandral. Loki was still uncomfortable around this man. Still felt emotions of betrayal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She faked a smile, gave a small curtsy and took his offered arm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  The ride from Vanaheim's Bifrost site was long and dull. Or, it was to Thor. Loki was entranced with the scenery as they passed it. Though Loki had taken on the Aesir female form, Thor now wasn't sure why he had insisted on it.  When he thought of presenting her to the Vanaheim court this way, he felt a surge of pride, but also guilt. He didn't know how to process the feelings, so he buried them and thought of roasted duck with mushroom nut sauce. That had been the suggested menu for the night, and would likely be the highlight of the day's dull events.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Once they arrived, Thor was quick to exit the carriage and stretch his cramped limbs. The carriages were never big enough for him. Loki had stepped down gracefully, holding up the skirts, so as not to step on them. Thor took her hand and placed it on his arm. He was probably being a bit gruffer than needed and her annoyed glance confirmed it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> His father did the same with his mother and they strode onward to meet up with Vanaheim's royal family. This should be interesting, as the Vanir had just lost the rebellion to the Aesir. The brother of the King and his two children, Frey and Freya and been taken as peace hostages. The King was likely going to be bitter about that. Thor rolled his eyes at the thought. He hated politics.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  The family of three was lined up at the bottom of the steps to the palace, and the King stepped forward, a forced smile plastered on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "Allfather. So glad you could make it. I trust your ride was not too uncomfortable?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Odin didn't bother with a false smile. Or formal address. "It was adequate. I believe my wife would like to retire, to freshen up and relax."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> The Vanaheim queen stepped forward and dipped into a small curtsy. "I can show you to your rooms to retire until the evening meal. Follow me please." They were all stiff and barely polite.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor sighed dramatically at the uncomfortable atmosphere. Things were obviously strained. The Vanir prince however seemed oblivious to the awkward atmosphere as he stepped forward, wearing a large grin that could not be false in any way. Always so annoyingly perky.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Though his appearance was different then Thor remembered. Thick black lined eyes, wind swept hair that was similar to Fandral's length, but black. The prince had an eyebrow pierced with what looked like a small lizard crawling over the brow. It looked as though he had grown small fangs as well. When did THAT happen? The thing that startled Thor the most though, was the tattoos crawling up his neck from outside his black formal collar. It looked to be animals peeking out from behind vines and shrubbery. Thor was confused at the choice of design, until he remembered that was the Princes' domain. Animal magic. Whatever that was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "Prince Thor! I am elated you decided to come! I admit I was not sure if you would. You seemed so bitter from our sparing matches. I am grateful you have put it in the past. Surely you would win any form of challenge <em>now</em> in any case."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> He looked towards Loki in interest. "Would you mind introducing me to your beauty? I do not believe we have met..." Thor was about to introduce Loki, but she stepped forward and placed a hand on the prince's elbow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "Adwaryn, I know you don't recognize this form, but I'm Loki."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> The prince gawked at her a minute. "Loki...Laufeyson? Why are you....why have you changed so much? Is this...permanent? Or.....wanted even? I had always thought you proud of your heritage and gender...I do not understand..." The prince flicked an accusing glance at Thor, which enhanced the awkward guilt Thor had churning in his gut. But also put him on defence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Loki smiled at Thor before answering. "All is well. Merely a simple request I do not mind filling. I can change back at any time, I assure you. And yes. I am <em>very</em> proud of my heritage <em>and</em> gender. But compromises are sometimes necessary."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> The prince's smile was gone and he looked concerned. "Hmmm....ok. Well, know you need not change yourself on <em>my</em> behalf. Though you <em>are</em> quite lovely. But you are lovely in all forms. Care to walk with me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> He offered an elbow and looked to Thor in question. "Both of you, I mean. I will not steal away your icen jewel. We have a light lunch prepared in the gardens, if you wish to join me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Loki ended up between them, linked with both men. Thor was now feeling beyond jealous and defensive. He had not known Loki knew the prince, and had not thought to ask before arriving. Had he known, he may have told Loki not to change.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> The other carriages were dropping off the other guests from Asgard, as well as several from other realms. The other guests must not be very important, as the royal family did not stay to greet them. He was glad the warriors three were allowed to come as his protectors and companions. He was starting to feel like a third wheel.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Which irked him beyond description. Loki was his! One would not know it though by the way they happily chatted and looked at each other. He had never seen Loki so animated. What were they even talking about? Ah. Magic. Of course.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor rolled his eyes. He couldn't even pretend to be interested.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> They found an empty table to occupy, after gathering a few refreshments.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So are you fully altered, your entire make up, or is it a glamour? I must say it is quite impressive. How ever did you come by such a spell?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Loki was grinning, unable to hide the pride and enthusiasm of the topic. "I am <em>fully</em> changed. I admit, it felt quite odd at first, and took getting used to. I barely notice it now. I warn you though, as solely female I find myself more hormonal. It can be frustrating."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> The prince laughed and placed a hand on her knee. Thor's eye twitched at the touch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "Could you change anyone, or just yourself? For example could you make me female?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Loki eyed him amused. "Would you even want such a thing? I suppose the spell should work on any person. Or animal for that matter. Would you like to try it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The prince broke into a grin, baring fangs. "Yes! That would be amazing to see! Or experience."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Loki straightened and turned to fully face Adwaryn. "Ok, I need to concentrate. It is almost nothing to change myself, but I have not tried another yet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor watched with morbid curiosity. Why any man would want to be changed into a woman was far beyond him. It seemed demeaning. Like the act alone would make one Ergi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> As the prince shifted and shrank, Thor's face grew into a grimace.  When the change was complete though, she didn't look half bad. Not as striking as Loki, but she had a certain appeal. Thor shook himself in disgust when he remembered he was thinking of a man. Or someone that is supposed to be a man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> He huffed in frustration. "I'm going to get a drink. Do not have too much fun while I am away."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> They both flashed brief grins at him, and he cleared his throat at the effect of having two beautiful women smile at him had.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> He groaned and marched away from them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> So infuriatingly confusing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor joined the warriors three at their table, plopping into an empty seat. He groaned and let his head flop back with eyes closed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "What ails you my friend? The prince's perky countenance getting to you already?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor flopped an arm to rest over his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Princess."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> The others exchanged confused glances.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "The <em>prince </em>is now, a <em>princess</em>. Thanks to Loki." Thor clarified with a slight whine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fandral snorted his drink, and Volstagg burst out a loud laugh. Hogan looked stoic. "You can not be serious."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor put his arm down and straightened, scooting forward to lean on the table with his elbows.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "Oh...I am VERY serious. Look for yourselves. The woman laughing it up with Loki. That. Is. The <em>Prince</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> They all strained their necks to get a better look.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "By Odin's balls....it is the prince. He still wears the same uniform. She has the tattoos and brow piercing too"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Fandral looked impressed, and interested.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "Fandral. He is still the PRINCE. You can not <em>flirt</em> with him. <em>Her</em>. <strong>Argh</strong>!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Fandral chuckled at his befuddled friend and righted himself. "What harm is a little flirting?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor just rolled his eyes and gulped at his drink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Volstagg  cleared his throat. "Loki is looking well today. I don't think I have ever seen her smile that <em>big</em>. She has...<em>dimples</em>...or at least little curved laugh lines...and her eyes sparkle."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor glared him. It somehow offended him that none of them had ever seen that expression on Loki before. It felt like an insult. Which he knew, was ridiculous. It wasn't as though any of them had ever tried to make her laugh before. The thought caused guilt to settle uncomfortably in his belly. He seemed to be feeling a lot of that as of late.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> He peeked over at her again, trying not to be obvious about it. She was truly radiant when this joyful. He wondered what she would look like if she were male and blue. Would it still look so attractive? He almost wanted to tell her to change, hoping she would <em>not </em>be as attractive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> The prince was giving Loki a whole lot of attention. The way he leaned in to hear her or talk to her. The casual touches on a shoulder or knee. It was pathetically obvious he was flirting with her. Even as a female.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> The image of the two together in bed as females flashed through his mind and he coughed in surprise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> The thought was rather enticing, which disturbed him, seeing as they were both originally male.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Then the thought of them both in bed as male filled his mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> As much as he would deny it, that image was just as enticing....</p>
</div><div>
  <p> He groaned and rubbed his hands down his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  The meal had long since been cleaned up and Thor decided to vacate the table so the staff could finish cleaning up. He walked over to the two...women.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "Lets go, they're trying to clean up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> They both sat up straighter and looked around, as if just noticing everyone was gone and half the set up was now taken down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "Oh...I guess we got rather carried away. Care to join me in the parlor to continue?" The...prince, princess? Was looking between them hopefully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor groaned at the idea of spending more time with the two together. "No, I think <em>not</em>. We need to rest and prepare for the activities tonight."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Loki huffed at him annoyed. "I feel just fine. I am sure what we wear now is adequate for tonight. I would love to join you, my prince."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> They both rose out of their chairs, and the large grin spreading across Adwaryn's stupidly attractive female face, irritated Thor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "No Loki. You will join me." He grabbed her arm and started walking away with purpose. She stumbled sideways, before gracefully twisting to fall into pace with him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Once she had, Loki flipped her arm around and down, effectively braking Thor's grip. "Let go prince Thor! You can not just <em>demand </em>I go with you!" Loki started going back the way they came.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor grabbed her elbow hard, marching on in a rapid pace. "Actually, I <em>can</em>." His expression and possible anger on his face made Loki pause before deciding to numb or dislocate Thor's arm. She decided to relent, as a form of self preservation. An angry Thor was not what she wanted to deal with, especially with the recent changes in their dynamics.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  They reached Thor's designated room and he practically shoved her in. The door slammed behind him, and Loki stared at him wide eyed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "What is wrong Thor. Why do you seem angry with me...Are you truly that upset that I wished to continue our conversation?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor stalked towards her. "No Loki. I am angry because you dared to <em>defy </em>me in front of Vanaheim's Prince and heir. I am angry because you have spent all of your time with <em>him </em>since being here. I am angry because you let him <em>flirt </em>with you." He had backed her into a sofa, where the back of her knees hit. He leaned over her, causing her to collapse onto the cushion bellow. Her breath had picked up speed and her eyes were large, remembering past times much like this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> She was wary of Thor. Good. He bent down, placing hands on either side of her. "Let me remind you, <em>Princess</em>, That you are <b>mine</b>. You will obey <em>me</em>. You will dote on <em>me </em>alone. If you recall, you are not to allow others to touch you without <em>my </em>permission."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Loki gulped and fluttered her eyes. It looked like she wanted to look away, but was forcing herself not to. Her voice was a horse whisper and he almost felt guilty for causing it. "Yes, my Prince." It was all she managed through gritted teeth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Something was different. He hadn't expected that answer. Not from Loki. Loki fought him. Loki was infuriating in her resistance to him. Loki was a spitfire. Loki did not use his title without sneering it. Now she simply conceded? It made him back up a bit to see her better.  She looked away from him, not able to hold eye contact with her burning angry green eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> More compliance. He didn't really like it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> With an exasperated growl he stood and turned away from her, running a hand through his hair.  "What is up with you Loki? You never give in to me so easily. Not without some cutting remarks or words to shatter my view of reality. Are you manipulating me?!?" He turned and looked at her suspiciously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Loki wouldn't look at him and had her arms folded and chin tilted up defiantly. "The Allfather said...I would be put in my place, or face the dungeons or whips. You yourself said if I step out of line I may end up in his Harem. So, I <em>apologize</em>. I forgot myself, and spoke out of turn and out of station. I <em>beg</em> your forgiveness."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> It did not actually sound like Loki was begging or even asking for forgiveness, just saying the words needed to appease.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor groaned and slumped into a wing backed chair. He practically whined at the woman. "Loooki....why do you insist on being so unpredictable?!? You tear my emotions and thoughts in every which way and often I don't know what is up or down!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> She flicked a confused glance at him, looking confused and cautious. "I am...sorry...? I do not mean to be so much trouble....I can try <em>harder</em> to be more amenable... I can be whatever you <em>want</em> me to be. As you can <em>see</em>, I will change myself to your liking. I suppose I will endeavor not to be <em>difficult</em> or..or...what other grievances did you mention?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor leaned forward to rest his face in his hands. "Loki....don't <em>do</em> that. Don't go bending to my every whim. I don't want a <em>puppet </em>wife."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Loki ground her teeth. She looked irritated, then all out angry. She stood up abruptly and started raging at him, which made him lean back in the chair as if to back away from her striking him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "What do you WANT from me <em>Thor</em>?!?! I can <em>never</em> seem to do right by you! You want me female, Aesir, submissive, obedient, but also <em>defiant</em> and <em>disobedient</em>?!? I try to comply, and you <em>complain</em>! You have even seemed to want me as my <em>original</em> self at times. I do not know what to <em>do</em>! I am trying! Truly <em>trying</em>, to be whatever you <em>want</em> me to be in an effort to make this union work! But you are an arrogant, <em>Spoilt</em>, <strong>bully</strong>! I don't think <em>you </em>even know what you want! I should just be done with the <em>whole</em> thing! <em>War</em> would be easier to navigate then this farce of a union! I should just leave and wash my hands of you impossible, <em>horrid</em> Aesir <strong>tyrants</strong>!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor was feeling defensive and irritated that she would yell at him. "How <em>could </em>I know what I want?!?!" He stood and stalked toward her. She seemed to realize her mistake in yelling at him and her eyes grew wide in apprehension.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor continued, growing more furious. "<em>I </em>was forced into this union too! You were <em>never </em>what I wanted! I wanted a beautiful <em>Aesir </em>woman! So <em>forgive</em> me for being enthusiastic when you appear as one. But then you became all weepy, and made me feel like <em>Bilgesnipe shat</em>! I don't know <em>what </em>do with you Loki! Now you seem to be flirting with another Prince, or at the very least, let him flirt with you! Smiling all <em>big</em> at his every jest! It's infuriating! You are MINE Loki! You will do <em>what </em>I say, and <em>be </em>what I say! Maybe I <em>am </em>a bully, to you. But it is <em>necessary</em> to keep you in your <em>place</em>, you <em>difficult </em>little <strong>wretch</strong>! You call what you have been doing '<em>trying to make it work</em>' between us?!? I don't believe that!  Every turn you <em>defy</em> me! Sometimes I think you will <em>never </em>truly learn your place!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor had been stalking towards her again, only this time she had gone through the door to the bedroom. She glanced around and realized it, gulping before looking to find an exit. But Thor placed a hand over the front of her neck and pushed her further into the room, until she fell back on the bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> She swiped a leg around the outside of Thor, making Thor fall to the side, almost letting go.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "No! Thor! Let me go! You big brute, Unhand me!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Thor used his free hand to lift her dress to the garter on her upper thighs. Loki brought both of her exposed leggs up to kick Thor away, But he lay his weight on them, and started unlacing her top. Loki brought both her arms around and over Thor's hand with a shove, forcing Thor to let go and fall away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Sitting up quickly and tugging her legs out from under Thor, which pulled her stockings off underneath him, she kicked him in the side of the head as he moved to sit up and lunge at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor fell back stunned, as Loki somersaulted backwards off the bed and to her feet. Sprinting to the doorway, and through the living quarters, she made it to the sofa in the middle before Thor tackled her onto the back of the sofa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Now she leaned over it, with Thor's full body and weight laying over her, pushing her stomach into the backrest. Turning blue, she let her clothes frost over, before the front of Thor's did too. Thor had his hands leaning on the back of the couch on either side of her, and she grabbed both his wrists, encasing them in ice and attatching him to the furniture.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> She dropped down and around Thor's outstretched arms and walked calmly to the door as he struggled to break from the ice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "Loki! LOKI! GET BACK HERE AND RELEASE ME!" Loki didn't bother turning around. "No. I think not. Not after what you just attempted."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor roared in frustration, Ice cracking as he thrashed. "Loki! If you leave, I will have you flogged and imprisoned for a <em>month</em>! I will tell Father you are being difficult and need to be <em>trained</em>! You could very well be placed in that <em>heram</em> you so fear! Do you <strong>hear</strong> me!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Loki paused with a hand on the door handle. This was not just a battle of strength. Thor truly did have more power over him, and Loki often forgot to give him credit for it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Not turning away from the door, Loki waved a hand with a snarl, and the ice melted away. Thor stalked up to stand behind her. Everything in her wanted to just teleport out of the room or throw a wall of ice up between them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Actually, that sounded like a good idea.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> She spun around and raised up a clear ice wall between them. Thor almost ran into it, as he had almost reached her. With another roar, Thor pounded a fist on it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> It cracked, but didn't break. Yet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor leveled a glare at her. "You want to <em>appease</em> me, do you not?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> She chewed her inner cheek in contemplation. "Not...like <em>this</em>. I am unsure what your full intentions are, Odinson, and am wary to know. What is it you want from me? Now. In this moment."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor glared at her, eyes radiating anger and a frightening amount of lust. "I will bed you. <em>Now</em>. I will refrain from penetrating you just yet, as I am unsure if it is allowed. But you <em>will </em>submit to me and my desires tonight otherwise. If not, My Father <em>will</em> hear of it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Loki's snarled at him and looked away.  Clenching and unclenching her fists, she tried to weigh the consequences of each action she could take. Her situation could become very bleak, if Thor or his Father decided to make it so. Being in a heram would be a much worse outcome. Thor would bed her eventually anyway, it is nothing new. If Loki cooperated, would it endear Thor to her? Perhaps it would help with making their arrangment work, if she just submitted and stopped being so proud and stubborn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "Fine. What would you have me do?" The ice wall melted, splashing their feet and soaking the carpet. Thor grinned triuphantly and Loki wanted to take it back so badly. Loki groaned and looked away, arms folded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "On the bed, stomach down. Fully Aesir." She huffed, then marched over to the bed as her skin faded to milky white, stiffly laying on it, forehead on folded arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor climbed over her and grabbed her hair, She growled at him as he pulled her head back with it to make her arch. Thor nibbled at her ear and neck, some bites hard enough to make her gasp and jerk away. His other hand worked her dress up past her undergarments, and he groped her curves hard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor pulled down the underwear several inches, and slid his fingers down to curl up into her. Thor felt insulted at how dry she was, this whole encounter had him as hard as ever.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He leaned down to speak into her ear. "I <em>know</em> you can stop me Loki. I <em>know</em> you can freeze my hands, or twist away in some impressive manouver. But we <em>both</em> know you won't, because you are <em>mine</em> to do with as I please. You will disrespect me no more."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He pulled himself from his pants, and slicked the shaft with saliva. Thor nestled it along the groove of her ass and ground against her picking up speed soon after starting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> It was good. Not as good as penetrating, but good enough for now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> He started kissing and biting her long neck and shoulders again. He let go of her hair and she jerked forward onto the bed, arms bent as if to push herself back up. After a moments pause and sigh of resignation, Loki pulled in her arms like she was trying to shrink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor bent forward, laying over her slight body, caging her underneath him with his forearms resting on the bed on either side. She wasn't crying, but with the humiliation, anger, frustration and so much more surging, her body quivered. But even so, she wasn't fighting him. She wasn't saying anything snarky. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor felt triumphant for a moment, before remembering he actually did not care for a fully submissive Loki. Damn the Norns. He was only going to scare or force her into being a submissive puppet just like he didn't want. He <em>wanted </em>her to be snarky and defiant, but realized that was so he could do just this. Put her in her place. It was a cycle that was doomed to fail. <br/>He wanted her to fight, just so he could punish without feeling guilt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> He slowed his thrusting and sighed. Sitting up a bit, Thor managed to coax her into rolling over onto her back. She looked up at him with bitterness and probably anger, but most of all wariness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor looked away feeling ashamed. "I am sorry. I got caught up in the moment..." She didn't change her expression and she didn't stop quivering, which annoyed Thor. He wanted to stop this whole ordeal, for her sake, but he wanted to finish, for his.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor lowered himself until he rested against her own intimate area. Reaching down to add more saliva before rubbing himself along her folds. Her breath hitched and eyes unfocused. The anger soon slipping into something uncontrolled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor kept a steady pace and could tell she was feeling the pleasure from the slide against her, even though it seemed she was determined not to show it. Thor bent down and kissed her lightly. She didn't kiss back and almost hissed at him, but after a moment, she did open her mouth slightly to let him in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> He flicked his tongue in and swiped it across her lips and teeth. Thor kept his eyes opened and focused on hers, watching her responses. She in turn watched his eyes, but more out of anger and apprehension of what he may do next.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor elongated the gliding motion, letting the ridge at the head to catch on her nub. Her breath was quivering now from pleasure and not anger. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, it seemed as though she was coming to terms with the actions. She tentatively placed her hands on his chest, and rose her knees up on either side of him, giving better access.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> It thrilled him that she was starting to participate. He dove in to kiss more urgently and this time she reciprocated it. He reached a hand down and found her slit, now dripping slick. He smirked and slowly pushed in two fingers. His smirk turned to a grin as she gasped and arched up against him, all negative emotions wiped from her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "Thor..that is....ah..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor nibbled her ear again as he curled his fingers to drag along the wall as they slid out. She moaned quietly, as though holding it in, and dropped back her head, eyes squeezing shut. Thor was entranced by her expressions and reactions. She was so naturally erotic. Her movements fluid and sensual without intending it to be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> She wrapped a leg around his hips and twisted up to meet the thrust of his fingers. It wasn't much longer before Thor felt his climax building. He slowed down his sliding thrusts and added a finger, working her pleasure to meet up with his.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> She surged her chest up into an arch and wrapped an arm around his neck, burying her fingers into his hair to grip. Just lightly, not controlling. The slight tug shot a jolt of electricity through him, and she yelped, twitching up into him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "Oh Norns! Thor! What was that?!?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Thor grinned and found he could send small jolts of electricity through various extremities. His fingers, mouth, and shaft specifically.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> He had her arching and suppressing moans into her climax, moments before he peaked into his, painting her stomach and dress with his fluids.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> As his vision returned and his breath leveled out, Thor looked over Loki's face with hooded lazy eyes. She looked vulnerable and wary, watching him as if to see what he would do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> He had an urge to thank her, but felt it did not quite fit the moment. Seeing as how they started out. Thor dropped a peck on her forehead and got up, heading into the bathroom to dress.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> When he came out, Loki was still on the bed, rolled onto her side. Her dress had been lowered to cover up though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> "Well, Now I suppose you <em>do </em>need to change for tonight after all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> She only flicked her grim gaze to him, to look him over, then dropped it back onto the quilt beneath her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> He huffed, annoyed. Hadn't she just felt a pleasurable climax? He was sure that she did. Why was she acting like this now? He had been gentle... in the end. Taking care of her needs too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He scoffed and shook his head before leaving the room in irritation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is addressing difficult and complex topics of bullying, gender identity and shaming issues, racism, and culture differences.<br/>I know next to nothing about dealing with these topics! Please help me! If you can think of situations I can add to portray the struggles, and ways Thor might bully Loki for them, please let me know! Or if you think a reaction should be different than I portrayed as well.</p><p>Also, about royal life and training to be a queen/king of another country.</p><p>I would appreciate clothing design ideas for Loki's dual gender too!</p><p>If your comments are extensive, no problem! Shoot me a message with my AO3 email.<br/>imlikeacrazyperson@gmail.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>